


Dream A Little Dream (of me)

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Liam's dad is Irish, Louis is the bad guy, M/M, Mentioned Sophia/Eleanor, Police Officer Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Irish, and is treated worse than dog-poop stuck on your shoes.<br/>Liam is a police officer, who believes in equality. </p><p>They're stuck in a world where being associated with the Irish gets you sentenced to jail, and you get hung  for being in a gay relationship..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistake(s) I may have done...

"I think you should go. Go, Niall. Get out of here. Now!" Bobby Horan had no choice but to send his son on the first boat to England. No matter how much this pained him, he had to let his son go.

"Why don't you come with me, pa?" Niall choked out, whilst holding on to his father.

Bobby gave his son one last hug, and a kiss on his cheek. "Because... they'll kill me if I ever try to cross the border to the UK again, Niall. I don't want to live in this hell, but I sure as hell don't want to die... I-I can't.. Not yet.." Bobby Horan accepted the tight rein on his neck, as Niall hung on for dear life.

"I love you, pa..."

"Love you too, Nialler..." Bobby gently shoved his son on the boat, and tried to hold back his own tears as his youngest was trying his hardest to not break down in sobs. "Be safe..." Bobby choked out. 

"I-I-I'll write..." Niall said, as he tried his hardest to not cry. Boys wasn't supposed to cry. And if someone saw him crying, he would be for sure be labeled as a faggot. 

 xXxXx

Life as a half/half, was difficult. Not that anyone really knew that, because Liam didn't live with his father. He loved his father, of course. Of course he did. He felt more of a part of his father than he did to his mother, although he did love her as well. She decided to live on her own with him and his two sisters, and would rather bring shame on herself and her three children than to admit that she loved an Irishman. Of course, admitting to that, would resault her in being hung. If they caught his father with their mother, his father would be the one to be hung, and his mother would face jail. That was part of the law that Liam absolutely hated.

"I'm going out, Mum. I have a nightshift." Liam hated the nightshift, and everyone knew it.

For the sake of it, Liam had problems of his own. The nightshift made his skin crawl, because of what some of the Irish people had to do to survive. Sell their bodies for nothing, or plainly some shit food to eat. Being called faggot, and then being beaten up just because some twats wanted to feel superior or something.

Liam had been called a faggot a few times, but that was when he was 12, and hadn't learned how to fight back yet. No one dared to call him a faggot now, or he wouldn't be scared to use his taser, or his baton. If it came to it, he would also get out his gun. Not to shoot someone, of course, but if he had to shoot to protect himself, so be it.

Working the street was what made Liam hate his profession. Seeing young children behave as they were adults, was just plainly shocking to him.

"Penny for your thoughts, young man?" A girl, no more than 15 for sure, made him shiver by the way she was touching him. Her dark brown hair, her pouty lips, and her dress so tight that it must've been difficult for her to breathe. Her hot breath on his neck made him want to vomit, but he tried his best to supress that. Mainly because if someone saw his disgust by a woman's touch, his profession wouldn't help him at all.

"I don't really think too much, Ma'am." Liam tried to keep his voice smooth.

"Oh, is that so? Want to let me show you a good time?" She let her fingers play with the belt buckle on Liam's pants, and her small delicate fingers seemed almost ridiculous to Liam.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Ma'am."

"Oh, for fucks sake!" The girl hissed, and hurried away from him, and he let her run away.

"You okay there, officer Payne?" Liam's partner panted, as he tried his best to keep his breathing even. Everyone knew that officer Styles was as unfit as the Chief himself.

"Yeah." Liam tried to keep his voice level, not to raise any kind of suspicion.

"Did you know her, or summat?"

"Uh... No. No, I don't know who she is." Although, Liam had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he very well knew who that girls was. He would never tell his partner though. No, not in a million years would he ever tell his partner who he thought this girl was. 

 xXxXx

Niall was shocked when he first saw London. It was so... big. He's never felt more alone, and he knew he couldn't use his name. His name was now James Smith. James, because that way, he still had his middle name that his mother and father had given him, and Smith, because it was the most common last name in England. Just go for the normal, and not to stand out. That was what his father told him.

The thought of his father made him want to cry, but then again, boys wasn't supposed to cry. Not at all.

A girl hurried past him. She was wearing a very tight dress, and her dark brown hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. She looked so young, and she seemed to be crying as well.

"A-are you okay?" Niall whispered.

"You're Irish!" She exclaimed, before her eyes grew wide, and she hushed herself.

"H-how did ...?" Niall was in shock.

"Your accent..." she mumbled. "And no, I'm not okay.. I think some officers are after me..."

"O-o-officers? Li-like the Ga-gardaì? I-I mean, the po-police?" If there was one thing Niall didn't want to encounter, it was the law enforcement. His pa had told him all about them, and they weren't very nice. Not very nice at all.

"Yeah... I-I.. You can come with me, if you want. I can protect you, of some sort. Eleanor, my.. uh, my friend, she's, uh, well, she's.." The girl suddenly stopped talking, and then dragged Niall behind some sort of dumpster that made his nose scrunch up at the disgusting smell. "Officers," she whispered, and Niall fell silent from the urge to gag. He didn't want the girl to get mad at him, nor did he want to talk to any pigs.

Niall noticed that the girl bit her lip numerous times, and she played with her fingers as she saw the officers walked by.

"Do you know who they are?" Niall whispered, as he saw the officers walk away.

"Not personally, but yeah... I-I-I, uh, tried to... seduce one of them, I don't know his name, though.. But he looked good." She blushed. "I'm Sophia, by the way. What's your name?"

"Ni.. Uh, James."

"Real name, babes." She winked at him.

"Niall." Niall mumbled, and he felt his face become all warm.

"I like it." She stated. "But, I'll call you James, just because I don't want you to get in trouble. You do have a real Irish name, by the way. Do you know what it means?"

"Champion," Niall mumbled. "I like your name too, Sophia. Do you know what your name means?"

"Wisdom." Sophia sighed. "I just wished I could be wise..."

"I'm sure you are..." Niall smiled.

"And I bet you are a true champion, Ni.. James!" She giggled, before she took Niall's hand in hers, and dragged him away from the dumpster. Niall felt like he could finally breathe again. 

 xXxXx

 "Don't you just wish you could throw these damn whores out of the fucking city alongside those damn Irish people?" Liam had heard it all before, and he just nodded absentmindly to what his co workers was saying. It was the end of his shift, and he couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Sleep, and try and see his... Well, he wanted to be this guy's boyfriend, but he had no idea how to ... break the ice. One wrong move, and you'd first of all be in the pillory for everyone to mock you, then after a big dose of humilation. It wouldn't help if you were the King himself if you were discovered doing those things with another man - you'd still face public humilation and be hung.

"Payne? Payne? What's going on?"

"Pardon?" Liam jolted awake when Styles sniggered next to him.

"Who were you thinking about, Payne?"

"..." Liam didn't know what to say, so after a long pause, he mumbled, "what to get my mum for dinner."

"You on the nightshift all of this week, or what?" Styles asked, and Liam just grunted in answer.

"Damn! I thought it was only for today. See, my sister Gemma is coming from Cheshire... Can I speak to Chief Tomlinson if it's okay if you're on duty with this new guy that's transfered from... uh... Brad-something. I can't remember. Is that okay, Payne?"

"Sure. Probably." Liam nodded, and Styles' face beamed in happiness. He was actually alright looking, like, but his stupid view on the world on those less unfortunate, wasn't what Liam wanted in a confidant. Which was essentially what a partner was supposed to be. Hopefully this new guy he was going to be on nightduty with for the next four days was alright, like. 

xXxXx 

 Niall's heart was really thumping when Sophia dragged him inside what looked like a frigging mansion, and a skinny girl with wavey long brown hair and brown eyes. If he had been straight, he would find her very appealing.

"Another one, Soph?" Her voice sounded kind of annoying though, so maybe he wouldn't find her appealing now that he thought about it.

"But... He's Irish, and coppers were around, and I may have... y'know, and I don't want him to do that. He's too cute, right? He is, don't you think? Look at him!" Sophia practically dragged Niall in front of the girl.

"Yeah... He is. I just don't know what to tell Lou though."

"Lou? Tommo? Did he...?"

El nodded, and Sophia grew a shade of red Niall has never seen before.

"Uh... What's, err, going on? And... uhm, is it... safe?"

"Niall, meet Eleanor. Eleanor, this is Niall. But we have to call him James, okay? Because... Chief Tomlinson!" Sophia tried to sound sweet like honey, and although Niall didn't know her, he knew when someone was fake.

"Who is this, Miss Calder?"

Calder. Niall just knew he had heard that name before, and when he realised ... well, he must've turned a whole new shade of pale.

"This is my friend, James Smith." Sophia smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. I am Cheif Tomlinson of London. What I say - goes. Okay?"

Niall nodded.

"Don't you talk?" Chief Tomlinson's eyes were speculating.

"He's just tired, Cheif. Long journey. He was doing buisness for Miss Smith in Newcastle." Miss Calder said sweetly, and batted her eyelashes at the chief.

A beeper went off, and the Chief sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Miss Calder, for some more splendid time spent with you."

"I'm looking forward to it, chief." Miss Calder actually got a kiss on her cheek, and she blushed. If Niall hadn't known any better, he would think that the chief and Miss Calder were really into each other. Sophia on the other hand, was tense and even made a disgusting face as the chief put his lips on Miss Calder, trying her best to hide it.

"Miss Smith, Mr. Smith." Chief Tomlinson smirked slightly as he went outside, and went on the phone.

"Fine, Styles. I'll be there in ten. And yes, I'll bring the Bradford guy in to introduce him to Payne." He sighed, cursed, and went out the door.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Sophia sneered. "Did he...?"

Eleanor nodded, and her whole body seem to sag down.

"Fuck. Ni.. James, can you please get me some blankets? It's in the cupboard next door, Miss Calder needs us to wrap her up."

Niall nodded - and felt slightly scared - once again. 

xXxXx 

Chief Tomlinson came smirking into his office, and patted the new guy on the back. "Officer Payne, meet officer Malik. I hear you're going on the night shift together. See if you can get something on Miss Calder, or preferably Miss Smith. There's a new guy there I also need you to check out, a Mister Smith."

"Brother and sister?" Officer Malik asked, but the chief shook his head.

"He was blonde, and she has dark brown hair. She has brown eyes, and he has blue. If they are brother and sister - they do not share the same parantage!"

"So... one of them use a fake name? Why?" Officer Malik

"I think one, or maybe both, are illigal... Now, Miss Calder is the owner of the 'Pleasant House', and I have reasons to believe that Miss Smith is one of those giving pleasures. It won't be long until Mister Smith will do the same, I believe." Chief Tomlinson nodded, sounding pleased with himself.

"But... a man engaging in those acts... is punishable by death!" Officer Malik sounded horrified.

"Indeed," Chief Tomlinson said. "Now, I need you two to go and seek out.. Whoever is more ... pleased to accompany the company of... men?"

A breath hitched from Liam, as he felt he wanted to faint. There were no way in hell Officer Malik and Chief Tomlinson could possibly know his preferances.

"I don't mind the company of men, even though I must admit I shudder to think about another man's touching my body in an intimate way," Officer Malik just said it like that, like it was no big deal.

"What about you Officer Payne? Would you feel comfortable working to get close to this Mr Smith, or do you have to work with Miss Smith?"

Liam knew he was going to regret his words the moment he uttered them. "I just want those sex-crazed bastards behind bars, and I don't care which one of them I have to arrest. I'm not fussy." He felt his heart break in a thousand pieces, just because his father had to endure to those acts when he first came to England... Thankfully he hadn't been arrested, and set his sights on a young, beautiful English lady - and voilà, Liam came into this world. With the best father a little boy could wish for, and the best mother possible.

Officer Malik looked impressed. "I think I'm going to really enjoy working with you, Officer Payne. Anything else we need to know about Miss Smith and Mister Smith? Do we arrest Miss Calder too?"

"No. No one touches Miss Calder. I want the pleasure all to myself when it comes to her. You can decide amongst yourself whom you'd like to get it on with... The young girl Smith, or the young boy Smith." Liam wanted to cry when he saw the evil smirk playing on both the chief and Officer Malik's face.. but he tried his best to mimick their smirk as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really shouldn't start another story... but this has been bugging me (on and off) for about 6-7 months. I still haven't finished it (and I've only written 4 chapters of it so far), so hopefully this will give me the kick I need to finish this (as well as I run (to you) ).


	2. Chapter 2

Niall smiled when he met the other girls staying at the house Sophia had showed him.

"This is Perrie, and this is Dani, that's Rebecca, and the girl over there is Amy aaaaand the one over there is Hannah."

"And you all... just... hang out here?" Niall tried his best to hide his accent, but he probably wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well, we do work ... I think we all prefer the company of women, apart from Rebecca, Hannah and Amy, but they don't really fit in here." Dani said, pulling her curly hair behind her ear.

"A-a-and you don't fit in... if you... you know... prefer the company of... men?" Niall knew his voice was shaky, and it was breaking in several places.

"Nah... You'd probably fit in more with us anyway, if you prefer the company of men, I mean. I think the other three will want to report us to the authorities to be honest, but... they won't out of kindness for El." Perrie said, looking at the floor. "I don't like them, anyway," she mumbled.

"Sh-she was very kind to me, also." Niall agreed.

"El is the kindest woman there is!" Sophia exclaimed, "apart from me, of course." She giggled softly, and softly bumped Niall's shouder with with her hand.

Niall smiled back at her. "Of course."

"And you could practically be Pez's brother. She's a Smith too, you know. We all are, if someone asks. It's a shame it's actually my last name, but... At least I never mess up when someone asks my name." Sophia smiled brightly.

"We did ... with my name... I'm just used to.. and to get rid of me name is..." Niall never found the courage to finish his sentance, but Sophia just smiled at him, like she knew what she was talking about.

"Amy is actually from Cork, and although I don't know her real name, I'm sure she could probably be more of help than me... But I like you, Champion." Sophia's voice was soothing, and her smile was really big.

"Thank you, Sophia." Niall yawned.

"Time to get to work, ladies. And Niall, you can probably just rest tonight..." Eleanor said, trying to sound stern, when Niall in fact could tell that this was breaking her heart in more ways than one.

"Can I... rest too?" Perrie asked, and Niall could tell she and Eleanor were having silent conversations with their eyes. After a quite long silence, Eleanor just murmured a 'yes', before she sighed, and left the room with the rest of the girls.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Do you really not care whether a man or a woman touches you?" Liam hissed when he and Officer Malik were outside.

"I'm not too fussed, no..." Zayn answered. "But I have to agree with you on that matter... As long as we put those bastards behind bars, right?"

"Right," Liam mumbled.

"Do we go to the house they're staying at, or do we check the streets where we know most of them are going?" Zayn asked.

"We usually just check the street where they are working, but..." Liam answered, but he couldn't seem to say anything else, so he stopped after the 'but', letting it hang in the air.

"We ususally didn't have this problem in Bradford. Most people thinks it's just thugs living there and stuff. I've heard good stuff about you, Officer Payne. Officer Styles is a good friend of mine."

"Yeah, he's a good bloke." Liam agreed.

"Has he ... told you about me?"

"Not really. Just said he'd have to pick up his sister from Cheshire, and that he'd get you to work the nightshift with me..." Liam murmured.

"Oh..." Zayn looked kind of lost in thought, but Liam decided to disregard it. He was never really one for conversation anyway, especially if it was bashing on the gays or the Irish. Gays - because he was gay himself, or the Irish, because his favourite person in the entire world was Irish - his dad.

"So, what do we do if we, you know, catches one of them in the act?" Zayn asked, after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence. Liam actually preferred it. Officer Styles always seemed to know when Liam wanted to be left alone, but officer Zayn Malik didn't know him the way that his partner, officer Styles did.

"So, we go to the house, right?" Zayn asked, and Liam just nodded. He wasn't in the mood to keep up with the conversation anyway. They strolled in silence until they came to the house, which Liam was very thankful for.

"Should we contact Chief Tomlinson and say we're at the house?"

"Okay," Liam nodded, his voice cold as steel now. He really hated these busts of the 'night workers'.

"I'll go do it - you act like you're trying to 'get some', okay?"

'Get some'? Liam shot Zayn a dirty look that he was certain Zayn misinterpeted, because he just winked at Liam, and then he started whispering to Chief Tomlinson through his radio.

Liam sighed, and knocked three times on the door.

 

xXxXxX

 

"There's someone at the door," Niall whispered to Perrie, looking positively terrified.

"Don't worry about it. We have the night off, so..." Perrie went to open the door, whilst Niall was almost cowering behind her.

"Hi... I'm looking for a Sophia Smith?"

"Who wants to know?" Perrie asked, her Northern accent very pronounced. Almost so pronounced that Niall had difficulties understanding her.

"Uh... Liam? We went to school together."

"She isn't here." Perrie said, about to close the door.

"Wait!" Liam said before Perrie could close the door.

"I said, Sophia Smith isn't here." Perrie almost growled, her eyes became steel, and voice sterner than Niall has ever heard before.

"Uh, so... Eleanor Calder then?"

"How do you know Miss Calder?" Perrie asked, sounding even harsher now.

"She's a friend?" Liam said, but it sounded more of a question than a statement.

"Miss Calder doesn't have any friends, Mr Hobo Man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my brother." She could almost close the door, but Liam put his foot in before she could.

"Wait! You have a brother?"

Perrie shut her eyes in anger, her lips became thin, and before Perrie or Liam could say anything else, Zayn emereged.

"Hello there, pretty lady. Care to let me and my friend come in for a night cap?"

"Indeed I do, creepers. Get the fuck lost, the both of you, before I call the authoroties." Perrie snapped.

"Oh honey, we **are** the authoroties," Zayn said.

Perrie gulped, and Niall did too when he heard what the man said.

"Come in, pigs." Perrie growled, before she whispered into Niall's ear... 'don't breathe a word to them.'

"Who's this?" Zayn asked, pointed to Niall, as he strolled inside, Liam at his heels.

"My brother." Perrie stated.

"What's your name, 'brother'?" Zayn asked, his eyes searching both Perrie and the strange man for lies.

"His name is James." Perrie stated.

"Why don't you let him answer the question, lady?" Zayn said, still looking between Perrie and Niall.

"He can't speak," Perrie growled in annoyance.

"You don't look like brother and sister..." Zayn stated before he walked over to Perrie, and then back to Niall.

"Same father, different mother." Perrie just shrugged.

"So... what does that mean?" Zayn was almost preplexed at what Perrie told her.

"What the hell do you think it means, pig? Now get the fuck out before I kick your ass back where it belongs, pig."

"We have an appointment with a Miss Smith and a Miss Calder, that we don't want to miss, so..." Zayn said, his voice was hard as steel now too.

"They are not here at the minute, and me and my brother don't entertain pigs, so... get the fuck out before I go all ninja on your asses." Perrie seethed, breathing and pronounced the words clearly.

"No, we are not leaving until we see Miss Smith and Miss Calder, first names Sophia and Eleanor." Zayn stated, and winked at Liam.

Perrie growled in annoyance, before she took the bold move and went straight up in Zayn's face.

"I'll count to three, and if you haven't got your ass and your partners ass out the door, I will fucking beat the two of you up so damn much you won't be getting fucking payed in days..."

"I'd like to see you try," Zayn sniggered.

"Three!" Perrie shouted, and bitch slapped Zayn across the face, cutting his lip with her rings, and she yanked his arm to his back, and threw him out the door.

"Now, you, get the fuck out!" She yelled at Liam, who was just standing there in shock.

He hadn't said or even moved after he trailed after Zayn. He was too enthralled when he saw the blonde beauty in front of him. His mouth was too dry, and he just couldn't get his brain to work.

"Yo, pig! Get the fuck out!" Perrie shouted, and Liam snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Liam looked around, confused, to see that Zayn was no longer there. "So, wh-where's the, uh.. other guy that came in here with me?"

"Are you a fucking idiot, pig?" Perrie growled. "I kicked him out, okay? Now, get the fuck out that door, before I kick your ass too!"

"Uh... okay, eh... Could you please tell Miss Smith that... Liam Payne asked for her?"

"Sure," Perrie gave him a fake smile.

"That's me, by the way." Liam smiled at Niall, before he gave him a little wave, and walked out the door.

"You okay, Champ?" Perrie asked, her body trembled.

"Yeah," Niall breathed softly, trembling himself.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack." Perrie yawned, "beating the crap out of a pig takes a toll on me. Don't worry, I locked the door..." Perrie assured Niall, before she closed the door to her room.

"Holy shit," Niall murmured softly to himself. "Liam Payne..."

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall ventured out of his own the next few days, and he found an Irish pub not far from where he stayed with the girls. Perrie never mentioned Liam to Sophia, but then again, she didn't even mention the fact that two police officers were at their door asking for Sophia and Eleanor.

At the Irish pub, Niall met a few fellow countrymen, and he felt at home.

"Hey," Niall sang-songed when he opened the door, and saw the bartender there serving Guinness. He was dying for a pint.

"Hey, Nialler!" The bartender shouted out. "My son will be here in a few, so... unless you want to be seen, I suggest you go back to where the others are located. "I'll get you your Guinness first, though." He winked at Niall.

Three knocks on the door, almost made Niall spill his drink. "Go, go, go," the bartender whispered. Niall hurried out of sight, and then he heard the door open.

"Hi dad!"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Still empty, eh?"

"Yeah, buisness is a little slow..."

"No one saw me, dad..."

"I don't want anyone see you coming in here..."

"Mum sends her love, of course."

"And your sisters?"

"Also sends their love, I'm sure. I haven't spoken to them for a few days, but... You know..."

"Yeah. Send my love to your mother..."

Niall stood frozen to the spot just behind the door. He was certain he had heard that voice before, but he just wasn't too sure. He wanted to peek, but the door was awfully squeaky, and he couldn't risk it. Could he?

"I just wish you could come home, dad. I hate seeing you so sad..."

"I wish that too, son, but..."

"If buisness is so bad, how come you send us so much money anyway?"

"I do send you every piece of cent I make, son. After I can get my hands on some potatoes and a little fish, so I can have me dinner. It hardly taste as delicious as your mum's dinner, but a man's got to eat."

"He does," the son agrees.

Niall lets his curiousity get the better of him, and almost stopped breathing as he opened the door. It didn't squeak! Score! He peeked outside, and he saw the bartender become white as a sheet as he noticed his small frame behind the door.

"You okay, dad?" The son asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes. I-I... Are you certain no one followed you?"

"Positive. You know, I do check my surroundings before I check on you, dad..."

"Yeah..." The bartender sighed. "Niall, why don't you come outside and meet my son? Officer Liam Payne, meet my fellow Irishman, Mr. Niall Horan."

Both Liam and Niall just stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... Hi. Again." Liam licked at his lips, trying desperately to make his mouth less dry, but he didn't have much luck.

"Oh. So you've already met?" Liam's dad, the bartender, asked.

"Yeah..." Niall murmured, which made Liam almost choke. He talked! And his voice was almost like hearing angels sing and praise the Lord above.

"So... were you arrested then?"

"NO!" Liam protested. "Of course he wasn't arrested."

"So, you didn't know he was Irish? Sorry, Niall."

"Dad, I can't believe you'd think so lowly of me!"

"If you don't follow the law, Liam ..."

"I know..." Liam said softly, his eyes never leaving Niall.

"I know you're batting for the same team, Liam, but really? I thought you went for buff guys..." His dad winked, clearly teasing his son.

"Seriously, dad? Why are you so intent on embarrassing me?" Liam mumbled, cheeks red of embarrassment, which made Niall chuckle a little. The sound of Niall's laughter made Liam's cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. "Shut up," Liam mumbled, feeing himself getting even more embarrassed, and when he was embarrassed.. Well, he didn't like it!

"Because I love to see you so flustered... I don't think I've seen you so flustered before, Liam." His dad laughed, which made Liam bite his lip.

"I-I.. shut up, dad. Please. You're supposed to be on my side..." Liam mumbled, sipping to his Guinness.

"I don't mind buff guys," Niall stuttered out, before he bit his lip. Cheeks burning a deep red when he realised what he had said.

"Wh-what?" Liam stuttered. He couldn't have heard that right. There's no way.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," Niall whispered softly, biting his lip, almost drawing blood. Liam wanted nothing more to cup his cheek to stop him from torturing his lip like that. His eyes never left Niall though, but Niall didn't realise as he never really looked up to meet Liam's gaze.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Liam's dad exclaimed, making the two snap out of their own little world. "It's so obvious, it's bordering on ridiculous. Look, Niall.. If you make my Liam happy, I'd give my consent to you wooing my boy. Just... stop, making him look like a lost little girl. And Liam, just... You're a guy, right? Stop looking like a lost little girl who might get her toy taken away from her, yeah?" He wriggled his eyebrows, making sure that Liam knew he was partly joking. Of course he could tell that Liam was very smitten with Niall, and that Niall obviously was attracted to Liam as well.

 

xXxXxX

 

"How did you become a copper, then?" Niall asked after a quiet moment between the two of them.

"I wanted to help my dad," Liam said softly, looking at Niall. "How did you get to London?"

"My da' sent me here with the last money he had saved up. It was supposed to be for both of us, to go over to America, but... Uhm, he got-he got caught, and... they took most of our money.. And he smuggled me on one of the boats to London.. I just pray that he wasn't caught, because if he was then.. he might not be alive.."

"I'm sorry..." Liam mumbled softly, regretting asking the question that made Niall almost choke on his own tears.

"Not your fault, yeah?" Niall tried smiling through his tears, although thinking about his dad was the last thing he wanted to do right now, just because it made him feel all alone.

"I-I always knew I was different, you know? Not because I'm half and half, but... My sisters, Ruth and Nicola, are half and half too, but they're not like me... I guess I always was a mummy's boy - until Dad had to leave, you know? Mum was scared that, uh, I'd end up the way I ended up, I suppose. She loves me, don't get me wrong, but I think she'd rather I'd bring home a girl and be... normal? I'm not normal..."

"Uh... okay? I've never thought about it, to be honest. My parents always supported me. Me Mam died when I was five, so it was just me and my Da'. I've always known what I've liked, and me entire family supported me. Me cousin was 'different' too, and when me hometown found out, they.. well, they didn't take it too lightly. But me entire family, as well as extended relatives, supported both me and 'im."

"That's great. Family support is everything." Liam nodded.

"Yeah, uh.. He was shot, my cousin. He got mixed up with a Brit who was just trying to find some Irish faggots to further his career. He fell for him, but.. yeah, you know how it goes? Can't be too cautious, you know?"

Liam nodded. Of course Niall was terrified that he was just using him.

"I'm not like that, though. I'd never.. I love my dad, you know? He'd never forgive me if I furthered my career for turning in a fellow Irishman."

Niall nodded. "Just making sure." He winked at Liam, and made Liam blush slightly.

"Do you live at, erm, the Pleasure House?" Liam mumbled.

"Is that what it's called?" Niall chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Uh, d-do they make you, uh, do stuff?"

"Do stuff? Like... what kind of stuff, Liam?"

Liam blushed at the way his entire being felt when Niall said his name. It sounded like 'lee-yum' and the way Niall emphasized the 'yum' part, it made his whole body feel like he was on fire. "Uh, s-sexual stuff."

"There are mainly men coming to the house. No one really wants to fuck a guy, not that I know of anyway. And no, they don't make me do anything."

"I'm glad to hear that, Niall." Liam felt his hands shake, but he didn't mind, as he took Niall's hand in his own, squeezing it gently, before letting it go again.

"Thank you Liam, for... spending these last few hours with me. Can I, uh, give you, uh, a hug? Ma-maybe?"

Liam wanted to laugh with relief. Niall - wanted to hug him. A hug. Okay, so it wasn't a kiss, which would've been so much better, but a hug! A hug! "Sure. We can, uh, hug." Liam held out his arms, and sighed a little in relief when he felt Niall's cheek gently meet his. He smelled his hair, and it smelt like vanilla. Liam had never smelt that someone's hair smelt like vanilla before, but he loved it. He wasn't sure if he ever could let go of Niall.

Niall had some of the same issues as Liam. He felt safe in Liam's arms, which he probably shouldn't. He was a copper, after all, and he had to follow the law. The law stated that the Irish were dirtier than dirt, the lowest of the barrell, but Liam wasn't like that. Not at all. No, Liam had made him feel like he was the King of the World, and that was something that Niall wasn't used to at all.

"That was... one of the best hugs I've had in a long time, Liam." Niall said when he finally stepped out of Liam's embrace.

"S-same here, Niall."

"So, I'd better be going. Uh, Soph must be wondering where I am, and she's a little worry-wart." Niall laughed a little, just because it was true. No one had a bigger heart than Sophia - and to be fair, he kind of liked that she cared so much about him.

"Soph? As in, Sophia Smith?" Liam sounded a little enthusiastic, which made Niall's eyes buldge a little bit.

"Uh... N-no?"

"I know she's living.. there. And as far as I know, my chief goes to your place regularly. I don't think he knows Sophia, but... I kind of do. She was my best friend growing up. I don't think she remembers me, to be honest."

"I-I have to g-go. Wh-what did you say your full name was a-again?"

"Liam Payne. Liam James Payne, if you want my full name."

"James?"

"Yeah. Liam, because mum wanted to honour dad with a 'proud, Irish name', and James, y'know, because it's not Irish..."

"I-I should g-go then..."

Liam nodded in response, and Niall tried to hurry away.

As Liam watched Niall got further and further away from him, Liam panicked a little bit.

"Wait!" Liam hurried after him, and as he was rather fit, it didn't take Liam a long time to catch up to Niall again. "Uh, c-can I.. I-I mean, when.. Would you..?" Liam, now that he had caught up with Niall, seemed to have lost all his sense of getting his sentence out of his mouth.

Niall just looked at Liam, finding him just a little bit amusing and a hell of a lot adorable. "What do you mean, Liam?"

"Would you, like, erm, go out, and like, meet me for a drink? A-and dinner? For tomorrow, i-if you're free?" Liam blushed as he felt he stumbled through his words.

"Are you trying to woo me, Mr. Payne?"

"Indeed I am," Liam smiled when he realised that Niall was probably in a flirtatious mood.

"Well, I don't think I've got anything planned tomorrow.. But don't you have, er, work?"

"I got tomorrow and the day after tomorrow off. I've worked three night shifts in a row, which means I got the next two days off."

"Well, then, I suppose I'll see you... tomorrow? How 'bout we meet by Big Ben, say around five pm?" Niall asked, and Liam's face seemed to light up his entire world - with the way his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yes. Brilliant. I'll see you around..."

"James," Niall smiled.

Liam seemed to figure out what Niall tried to say, as they weren't exactly alone anymore. There were a few people around. "I'll see you tomorrow, James." Liam shook his hand, caressing the top of his hand with his thumb two times, before he let go.

"Bye," Niall mumbled, feeling tingles running through his hand, even after Liam had let his hand go.

 

xXxXxX

 

The walk home was... rather interesting. At least in Liam's opinion. His heart was racing a million miles per hour, and he wondered if this was what love felt like. He didn't seem like he could get his mind or thoughts off about Niall, and he wanted to know what or how he had felt leaving his father behind - to an uncertain future for them both. Was Niall's father still alive? Was there anyway that Liam could possibly find out without outing himself? Could he help smuggle Niall's father over the boarder - just so he could see Niall's face smile even that little bit brighter? Because Liam could tell that Niall loved his father as much as he did. Maybe even that little bit more, because when he mentioned that his father might be killed... It broke his heart seeing Niall so... broken.

So, wondering about all of that, he checked over his shoulder -because once and for all, Liam wanted to figure out once and for all, if this was love - or something else.

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall checked his surroundings, before entering the 'Pleasure House' and almost wanted to beat himself up for what he had done. He really shouldn't get lost in someone's eyes so easily - or giving up information to a copper like that. Because that was what Liam was - and he should never forget that! Liam was just using him, and he had practically outed Sophia to him as well. The way Liam's face lit up and coming up with that ridiculous story of him and Sophia being childhood friends... As sweet and caring and worrier that Sophia was, Niall still wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him for outing him to a copper like that...

Before he knew it, he was standing outside Sophia's door.

"NEXT!" Sophia's voice boomed through the door, and Niall stumbled inside. "Niall? What are you doing here?" Sophia asked, rather shocked, as she tried to cover up her naked body as much as she could.

"I met someone," Niall mumbled. "Not a good someone, and I said your name, and his entire face lit up... Not like, I didn't say Sophia, but Soph... And he said 'Sophia Smith'? And I didn't say anything, but his face... and then he said he knew you worked here, and that you were childhood friends?"

"What was their name?"

"Liam James Payne," Niall whispered, and he groaned to himself when he saw just how pale Sophia turned before she fell to the floor - unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... for not like updating sooner. I just kind of forgot, because real life just.. sucks sometimes. Also, I've just had a hard time writing anything since Zayn left, so... Hopefully this is alright...

Sophia mumbled something that Niall didn't understand, but he was very happy that she came around at least. Niall didn't want to go and tell Eleanor that her girlfriend had fainted and hit her head, and bleeding a little bit - all because of him.

"Soph? Sophia?" Niall whispered, as he held a wet and cold cloth to Sophia's forehead, as he tried to make her conscious again - as well as stop the bleeding. Not that she was bleeding a lot, but it still made Niall feel rather faint himself. He never was that good around blood.

Sophia gurgled something Niall didn't understand, and he panicked slightly when Sophia tried to sit up. "Lay still, Soph. You hit yer head and banged it up a little."

"Wha' you say?" Sophia murmured, and Niall almost didn't hear her.

"I met, uh, Liam Payne, and he s-said that he knew you."

"Just to clarify, you met _Liam James Payne_?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Well... this is... really fucking awkward. I did know him, a fucking long time ago.." Sophia murmured, and Niall's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Liam hadn't lied, or wanted to trick him. 'Yet' - a nasty thought entered his mind, but he wanted to squeeze _that_ thought out of his head.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You do know he's a man of the law, yeah?"

Niall nodded.

"I knew him when we were children, but we're not children anymore." Sophia took in Niall's expression. "Don't look at me like that. He was a great boy when he was little - but your career makes you what and who you are. Mine did - a long time ago. And his probably did too. He'd be intrigued to put you in jail, because you're Irish."

"He's not like that, he's different," Niall blushed. "He wanted to give me a hug, and he ran to meet up with me again. He rubbed my hand with his thumb, and he admitted that he was ... different."

"Do you have proof of that?" Sophia made her eyes go wide at Niall, as a blushing Niall nodded.

"Good. Keep onto that evidence. If he decides to stab you in the back, you at least can have him hanged for him being different."

Niall nodded absently. Of course he bugged himself every time he went outside. Mainly thanks to Sophia. Because she wouldn't let anyone touch Niall - as she and all the other girls were touched by greedy, selfish men. Niall had lied to Liam. There were plenty of men who wanted to fuck other guys, mainly because Eleanor was very discreet in her work. He was out to get confessions of anyone and everyone who could be used for blackmail or other stuff to help out Sophia, Eleanor or even some of the other girls.

"What is up with the Chief of Police coming here?" Niall murmured softly.

"The bastard is rough with Eleanor, and rapes her if she doesn't... give him the answers he wants," Sophia mumbles.

"He r-r-rapes her?"

"Indeed. Lube is a girl's best friend, and a man's best friend too. If you ever find yourself in the position of prostituting yourself, scissor yourself open with lots of lube. That way, it doesn't hurt as much. El always use lots of lube, so the bastard doesn't rip her half open."

Niall nodded. He knew very well that rape ... was horrifying.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Hi mother!" Liam shouted when he came home, and he smiled when he saw that both Ruth and Nicola were there as well.

"Hi Liam," the three women in his life chorused.

"Roo, Nic." Liam said, as he gave them both a hug.

"Why are you in such a good mood, Liam?" His mother asked, as she was kissing his cheek.

"I met dad... and, uh, someone else."

"Your partner?" Ruth smirked.

"EW! NO!" Liam exclaimed. "Harry is a fat bastard, and he isn't new. If you're talking about Zayn Malik, he seems even more sinister and evil than the chief."

"That man gives me the goosebumps," his mother agreed. "The chief that is, I haven't heard enough about this Zayn Malik guy before."

"I had to use a degretory name for the Irish, and he said he couldn't wait to get to know me better."

"It is your job after all," his mother huffed.

"I don't like it though, mum. How can I, when dad..."

"Your father, is a one-in-a-million.." His mother gazed into the room, like she wasn't even present anymore.

"Father is a great man, but..." Nicola started, but was cut off by Liam.

"There's no buts about it!" Liam argued.

"Father is Irish, and you're a lower class than the dirt under the ground when you're Irish. It doesn't mean that I don't love him, because I do. He's my father, but to keep myself, my husband and my children safe, I have to... not be friendly to the Irish, although it pains me too, Liam." Ruth murmured.

"Did you fall in love with your husband?" Liam asked all of a sudden, which made Nicola snigger, and Ruth coo.

"I fell in love with him the moment I knew he was going to be my husband... When we were ten years old."

"Nonsense!" Nicola sniggered. "Besides, love is an illusion. _Everyone_ knows that."

"Love is ... You feel it in your heart, your bones. You use your heart instead of your brain. That’s what love is.” Liam’s mother stated.

“Exactly.” Roo smirked slightly.

“I wish I asked dad instead of you lot,” Liam murmured. “Women’s answers aren’t exactly what can help me in pursuit of what I want anyway.”

“I wish you’d find yourself a nice girl though, Liam. Just to make your life a little easier…” Liam’s mother sighed. "Whatever happened to... what was her name again?"

“Don’t worry though, mother. I am plenty happy – apart from when I work the nightshift. And besides, I am going to meet the most beautiful person to ever walk this earth tomorrow – and no work for two days.” Liam stated. “And to top this day even more – I saw dad today too.”

“I wish you’d be more careful, though, Liam.” Liam’s mother simply said, before she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Of course Liam felt bad to see his mother’s tears, but he couldn’t help who he was, nor what his heart desired.

 

xXxXxX

 

“I don't think you should go, Niall.” Sophia whispered. “It’s too dangerous. Payne is one of the most respected officers in all of London. He could hurt you, and put you in jail. Even get you hanged. Unless you get him first, of course.. But I don’t think you’ve got that in your sweet, innocent, beautiful Irish little huge heart.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“I just… think his eyes are wonderful, and his body is really toned. You know?” Niall mumbled, his cheeks flushed whilst he admitted this to Sophia. “But I’ll be careful..” Niall agreed when Sophia looked like she’d argue.

"I know you'll be careful, but.. At least let me accompany you. Or let Perrie do, in case Mr. Payne brings his partner along with him."

"Uh, no. I'll be fine. Thank you for always looking out for me, Soph. I love you." Niall gently kissed her cheek, and Sophia blushed as his soft lips touched her cheek. 

"I love you too. Which I why I think this is a bad idea. Please, let me come with you. In case it's a set up. Or Perrie. Please?" 

Niall sighed. "Okay. Perrie, if she can. Not unless she has appointments, because I know you have at least one appointment soon. Right?" 

"You are more important."

"More important than El?" 

"Of course not!" Sophia hissed, and Niall could tell she was frustrated. "No one is more important than El, but I.. I care deeply about you Niall."

"I know. I care about you too, Soph. A lot. You and El both. And Perrie." Niall smiled, like he was trying to bright up the world, at Sophia, and she gave a small smile back at him. 

"If I wasn't, you know, the way I am.. I would totally make a move on you right now!" Sophia giggled, which Niall made a disgusting facial grimace. "Love you too!" Sophia sang, as she skipped inside to see if she could find Perrie. She sighed with relief when she found Perrie sooner than expected. 

"Soph.. El is looking for you." Perrie gave her a knowing look, and raised and lowered her eyebrows.

"I see. James is doing something, and I need you to keep him company for me - seeing as I am otherwise engaged."

"I see," Perrie said, before she huffed out a deep breath she was holding. She really did like Niall, truly, but... the boy always seemed to bring more trouble than what she was used to.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Where are we going, James?" Perrie asked, as she held onto Niall's arm.

"I thought Soph told you?"

"The chief of police was there with El, and we had to speak in code."

"The guy who rapes El?"

"That's the one."

"Would he rape Soph too?"

"Nah, probably not. Soph is not his 'type', see. El, on the other hand, was his first... And well, seeing as she's doing what she's doing, he wants to keep her all to himself."

"But El doesn't need to put out to anyone... Does she?" 

"No. But she does for the chief, just to prove to him that she isn't different as rumours on the school ground was... You know how it is, right?" 

"Yeah. I do..." Niall sighed softly, and took Perrie's delicate hand in his own, and gently kept her hand holding onto his arm. "Anyway, I'm seeing a... police officer. Uh, the one who came to our ... house."

"The one I kicked out, or the one I threatened?" 

"The one you threatened."

"Ah. Cool. I'll.. Fuck, isn't that the both of them?" Perrie stood still, and Niall's heart was almost shattering into a million pieces as he saw that Liam indeed was standing there with his partner. 

 

xXxXxX

 

"Liam! Hey!" 

Liam turned around, expecting Niall to be there, but he froze in his steps when he realised it was Zayn. 

"Zayn... H-hi, wh-what are you doing here?" 

"Nothing. Just wanted to check out London, and all the tourists' places, y'know. What are you doing here? I thought you were born and raised in London?" 

"Nah. I mean, I've lived here most of my life - but I was born in Wolverhampton. Moved to London when I was twelve."

"Why? What happened?" 

"Just... stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" 

"Nothing. I don't want to discuss my past with anyone."

"Sorry, man. I don't like talking about my past either. I don't know why I kept pushing you. Should we get our stories straight for Cheif Tomlinson when we see him next?"

"Why don't we tell him the truth? That the Miss Smith he wanted us to check up on wasn't there, and the Mr Smith he wanted us to check up on, can't speak?" 

"Uh... And what about the... angel ... that was with him that night?"

"Angel?" Liam scrunched his eyebrows together. "What angel?" 

"I don't know her name, alright. But she was... something. So.. very different than any other woman I've ever seen or met in my life."

"Rude?" Liam asked.

"No, she wasn't rude. I mean, I can sort of understand her.. But please don't tell the chief, okay? I talked to Harry, I mean Styles, and he said I could totally trust you. I can trust you... right?" 

"Right?" Liam didn't know if he could handle this anymore, so when he tried to state the 'right', it sounded more like a question than a statement. Also, he wanted Zayn to go away, so that he could keep an eye out for Niall. 

 

xXxXxX

 

"What do we do now?" Perrie hissed at an unmoving Niall. She couldn't move him away from where they were standing, and although they were out of sight from Officer Payne and what Perrie could only assume was Officer Malik, she couldn't get him to go forward either.

"Now... Now, we go past them, and see what happens..." Niall whispered. One way or another, he wanted nothing more to find out if Liam really was messing around with him or not. If him giving his heart away was a good idea, or a bad idea. Because Niall had a feeling that his heart - was indeed already stolen by the man with the kind brown eyes and amazing body with the name that seemed to just roll off his tongue, like he was meant to say his name forever.


	5. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be all in the past.. There will be some (homophobic) slurs/bullying/name calling. It will give (some) insight to the childhood of Niall, Louis & Eleanor, Liam & Sophia. Also, some light het scenes (blurgh.) LOL.

**Niall**

 

"I don't think I want to go to school today, Pa. Not after Seany ..." Tears rolled down Niall's cheeks, and Bobby tried his best to comfort his son.

"Hey, dry those tears up, buddy. Y'know we're gonna go to America soon, yeah? As soon as we get a hold of that money.. Then all our problems would be solved.."

"School is no fun, Dad. I-I-I don't want to go to school anymore."

"School was not fun for me either, little guy. Me best mate, Geoff Payne, now - he was a good man. He escaped to England, and found himself a nice English Lady. Had a couple of wee lasses, and a wee lil' lad, your age I believe."  

"I'm not a wee lil' lad, Dad." Niall said, his whole body language screamed confusion. 

"You'll always be my wee lil' lad, Niall. My baby boy, if you will. Even when you're all grown up, and I'm on my death bed - you'll still be my wee lil' lad. As all children to their parents are, I s'pose." Bobby nodded his head to his own words.

"Da'.. Will we ever get to America?" 

"I hope so, son. I really, truly hope so."

"If we don't get to America, d'ya think we could make it to England instead?"

"I'll try my best, lad. Even if it kills me."

"Da'... don't say that..." Being the emotional little boy that he was, Niall cried his brave tears.

"Me lil' lad.. dry up them tears before anyone sees. You'll be called names far worse than the ones you've encountered if they'll see you crying."

"Okay, Dad.." Niall did his best to dry his tears, but the idea of losing his dad was even more terrifying than meeting up at school, and that was saying something. 

 

The walk to school was horrible, and seeing his once best friend, taunting him and calling him names - was torture. 

"Hey, it's the homosexual! Faggot! Whore-an! Hahahaha!" The taunts and laughter followed him everywhere, and he couldn't even escape to the toilets to shed a few of his tears that threatened to spill any time now.

"Shut up, Sean." Niall mumbled, as he hurried inside the classroom.

"Did you talk to me, fag?" Sean threatening body stood close to Niall's desk, casting a loomy shadow over both desk and smaller boy. 

"No," Niall mumbled.

"Keep it that way, and keep your whole being away from me, you disgusting homo. I don't want to catch the fag-disease." Sean made a disgusting face, and then went away to the other side of the room. 

Niall got lost in his thoughts, and thought of the happier days - when he and Sean were the best of friends, and it was the two of them against the world. 

 

_"I.. I think I really like you, Niall James Horan."_

_"I like you too, Sean Cullen."_

_"You're so lucky to have a middle name. I'm just Sean. Always Sean. You can be both Niall_ and  _James if you want to..."_

_"I guess. Mam liked the James name, and Da' wanted me to be called Niall. Liked the meaning behind it, see." Niall smiled brightly at Sean._

_"Do you miss her? Your mam?" Sean looked at Niall, his eyes big._

_"I do. Da' do too, maybe more than me. They were best friends - and they got married. Mam had me a year later after they got married. And then Mam got sick, so..."_

_"I'd never leave you, Niall. And we're best mates, right?"_

_"Yeah." Niall giggled, and seeing as Sean held out his hand to him, Niall took his hand in his own, and gently stroked Sean's hand with his thumb._

_"As best mates, I wouldn't mind getting married one day. Would you marry me, Niall?"_

_"I would." Niall giggled, and blushed when Sean gently put a kiss on his cheek. A weird fluttering feeling in his stomach, the increasing heartbeat and the sweaty palms - but it didn't seem like Sean minded his sweaty palms. In fact, he seemed to hold onto Niall's hand with his other hand, and from that day on, the two always held hands when they were together._

 

"What's the answer, Horan?" The teacher snapped Niall out of his daydream.

"59%, sir." 

"Correct." 

Niall nodded, and put his head down, trying to keep his mind on the percentage calculations. He failed miserably.

 

_"Hey, it's the faggots! Don't you know it's an abomination for two boys to hold hands? Are you two homosexuals?"_

_The taunts weren't hard to miss. Niall's heart skipped a beat when Sean quickly let go of his hand._

_"I'm no faggot, nor a homosexual. And neither is he." Sean said._

_"Yeah, right! Just look at the two of you.. One of you are - and maybe the one that is, lured the other to be a faggot too!"_

_"I-I- He made me one." Sean looked into Niall's eyes, as he spewed that horrible lie._ _If anything, Sean was the one who lured_ HIM _into this. Niall lost his faith in friendship and love all at once, just for a second. When he cried telling his father what Sean had lied about, his father somehow got Niall to restore his faith in love._

_"He probably doesn't love you enough to be strong for you, Niall. But someone, somewhere, out there.. There is. You just have to find him first." His father smiled._

_"How do you know it's a him, dad?" Niall's quiet question didn't face his father._

_"The moment I saw you, I knew you were special. Which is why I wanted to name you Niall. I'm so proud of you, love is love. I've always believed that, and so did your mother. Be proud of who you are, son. Don't let some close minded idiots define you. You are Niall James Horan. Always remember that." With a pat on his shoulder, his father left him alone._

 

"Nice work today, Horan. Here's your Gold Star." The teacher handed Niall his gold star. With a slight blush, Niall thought he didn't deserve the gold star at all. After all, he hadn't paid any attention, and had been in a constant daydream the entire class. With a sigh, he dragged himself to the next class, and prayed that the school day would soon pass.

 

xXxXxX 

 

**Louis & Eleanor** 

 

"Are you coming El? We're going to be late!" Louis' laughter echoed through the empty halls of school. He was the football captain, and she was the head cheerleader. They were the perfect couple. 

"You're fitter... than... me..." Eleanor gasped as she tried to keep up with Louis. 

"Nah. In my eyes, you are way fitter than me," Louis wriggled his eyebrows and made a kissy face at Eleanor. 

"Lou, not at school..." Eleanor's cheeks burned slightly as a slight colour red tinted her cheeks. 

"You really are beautiful, you know. So very, very beautiful. One day, you're going to be the mother of my children. I just know it." Louis made Eleanor's cheeks and face turn another two shades of a darker red. 

"You're making me feel all ... flustered, Lou." 

"I didn't mean to make you all flustered, or embarassed. I just... want to tell you how I feel."

"I love you Louis William Tomlinson, and I can't wait to be yours."

"I love you Eleanor Jane Calder, and I can't wait to be yours either." 

 

"Did you hear? About Peazer and the Calder girl?"

"No... Seriously? I thought she was dating the Tomlinson guy."

"She is, but she's, you know...  _Different_." Giggles and whispers, laughter and pointing were following Louis whenever he went, and it really pissed him off. Big time. 

"Okay, Stanley. Tell me what the hell this is about!" He hissed at his fellow football star, and best friend. 

"Rumours are going around that, uh,  _Eleanor_ , is.. uh,  _different_." 

"Eleanor? Different? Hah! As if!" Louis rightout laughed.

"Someone saw her kissing Peazer, if that doesn't make her different, I don't know what does."

"Listen here, fuckward. Eleanor is dating _me_. She is _mine_. This _someone_ is just jealous that I got the prettiest girl, and wants to mess up my relationship with Eleanor ... As if Eleanor would do anything to a dirty slag like Peazer." Louis spat, his face was red with anger.

"I saw them with my own two eyes, Louis." Stan defended. "They were practically rubbing off with each other, and they both seemed like they were  _ **REALLY**_ into it. I'm not jealous - but I thought you should know, as a mate."

" _Thanks_ for the support,  _mate_." Louis hissed, and ran off to meet Eleanor near the bleachers.  _  
_

When Louis came close to the bleachers, he thought his entire world was ending before his eyes. There, the love of his life, his Eleanor, was practically sucking face with the school slag, Peazer. The first thought Louis had, was to fall on the ground and die. Then he wanted to rip Peazer stupid neck in a million pieces, and then make sure Eleanor would never ever leave him. Because Louis Tomlinson had had enough of people leaving him (i.e his dad), and Eleanor was the one to provide him with happiness. He was just not letting her go that easily, but then again ... she was going to pay for cheating on him.

 

xXxXxX 

 

**Liam & Sophia**

 

"Do you think this is bad, Liam?" 

"Of course it is," Liam's voice was slightly off, and Sophia knew it. 

"It's just... horrible that they wanted to come after your dad. Just because he's Irish."

"It's the law... And mum has denied dad everything, not because she wants to, but because she has to." 

"It's not good, Liam. Just, what do you think will happen to him now? Would the coppers take him?" 

"I don't think so.. There is an Irish community in London, where he fled to. It's better in London than some parts in Ireland, which is why dad doesn't want to go back. Good for me, I suppose."

"I'm so sorry, Liam." 

"Yeah.. What do you want to be when you grow up, Sophia? I want to make the world a better place."

"Me too, Liam. Me too." The two stared into each other's eyes for a little bit, and then flung themselves into each other's arms for comfort. 

 

"Is it weird, do you think, that I don't like you the way people assume that I like you?" Sophia shrugged out of Liam's embrace. 

"What do you mean?" Liam's heart was racing. 

"Like, I want to get married one day, I do. But I don't think I want to marry you, Liam. I want to be free like the bird - and just... and then settle down.. Maybe then with you? I don't know, I just.. I don't think I like boys." Sophia whispered the last part out, and then she just looked terrified that God would strike her with lightening for practically admitting that she'd prefer girls over boys. 

"I like you too Sophia. Not-not like that, like, I think I prefer boys over girls. But I like you. If I was to be married to girl, I'd rather that girl was you than any other girl in the entire world." 

"Because our parents said so?" 

"No.. Because you're my best friend in the entire world, silly." Liam giggled, and swooped Sophia up in the air, spinning her around. 

"Put me down, Li!" Sophia squealed, laughter and giggles errupting both of them. "And FYI, you're my best friend in the entire world too. And if I can't find the  _girl of my dreams_ ," Sophia whispered the last part in Liam's ear, in case they were being spied on, "I'd love to marry you one day, Mr Liam James Payne."  _  
_

"Of course, as long as I don't find the, you know,  _boy of my dreams_." Liam whispered in Sophia's ear.

"Can I try something, though?" Sophia asked, out of the blue. 

"Sure." Liam answered quickly.

He wasn't too sure when he felt Sophia's breath on his lips, but he felt like wanting to throw up when he felt her lips moving gently against his. She put a little bit of pressure on his lips, and when Liam felt a tongue gently probe his, he gently pushed her away.

"Blurgh!" Liam pulled his tongue out, and made a disgusting face at both the taste and the wetness of his lips that certainly wasn't his salivia.

"Definitely a couple of homosexuals then..." Sophia smiled, but Liam was almost certain that he could see his best friend's face fell when he reacted so violently to her kiss.

"Soph, I'm sorry.. I just, wasn't prepared, and.."

"It's fine. I didn't like it either, Liam." Sophia smiled, but Liam couldn't help but think that maybe she was lying to him. Maybe she did in fact like girls, but she probably liked him too. 

"You know, I'm moving to London..." Liam whispered. "I just.. I think we should, you know, keep our options open?" 

"For goodness sake, Liam. I said I didn't like it. I just wanted to figure it out, okay?" Sophia snapped, and before Liam could comprehend what happened, she ran away from him. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, we're just going to walk past them and see what happens?" Perrie snapped.

"Just like I said." Niall gave her a cheeky smile, and put his arm around her waist, giving her a slight squeeze. 

"So what, we're 'lovers' now? We're supposed to be 'brother and sister'." Perrie reminded him, grabbing his arm from her waist, and linked her own arm with his. "And remember, you're mute!" She hissed at him, which made Niall sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Niall walked towards Liam, his eyes set on his prize. It seemed like neither Liam nor Officer Malik had noticed the two of them yet. 

"Snap out of it," Perrie hissed. "Don't stare at him." 

Niall couldn't help it though, Liam looked really good in his jeans, and buttoned-up shirt, with his leather jacket. "Sorry," Niall mumbled to Perrie, before stealing a long gaze at Liam again. 

"Ooh, an ice cream stand. Do you want a strawberry ice cream, James?" Perrie cooed as soon as she was close to the two officers.

Niall nodded at Perrie, and she smiled. Of course, she'd probably have to buy him an ice cream now, but she didn't mind. 

 

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the Miss and Mister Smith of the other day?" Officer Malik stated. "What are the two of you doing here on this fine morning?"

"Is there a problem, Mister and Mister ... Pig, was it?" Perrie snapped, her eyes glaring at the two-out-of-uniforms officers. "And what does it look like? I'm buying my brother, and myself, an ice cream. Good day." She guided Niall to the ice cream stand, and payed for one chocolate ice cream for herself, and a strawberry one for Niall. 

"Do you want one, Officer Payne?" Zayn asked, his eyes sparkling. 

"Uh... Strawberry?" Liam muttered. 

"Cool, I'll pay. Don't worry." Zayn hurried off to buy two ice creams. 

 

Perrie had guided Niall to a park bench, and the two had already eaten up their ice creams by the time Zayn and Liam came and sat down next to them. Liam looked really uncomfortable, and Niall who was sort of, kind of, confident, seemed to have lost it now.

"So, do you both live close to here, or...?" Zayn asked, sitting close to Perrie. She pushed him away, and scooted closer to Niall.

"Can we leave please?" She huffed to NIall, glaring at Zayn.

Niall just nodded, his eyes pleading with Liam to understand. Liam gave a curt nod in NIall's direction, barely noticable, but noticiable it was, to Niall at least.

"I should leave too. Zayn. Miss and Mister Smith." Liam gave a nod to the three of them, and then left. His breathing was coming out in puffs, and when he was out of sight from Zayn, Liam slapped himself, muttering 'stupd, stupid, stupid' over and over again. _  
_

"If you want, go after him." Perrie whispered to Niall, and Niall hurried away from both Perrie and Zayn, in the same direction Liam left. 

 

"Where did your brother go?" Zayn asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"He went to see if he could find a toilet," Perrie narrowed her eyes.

"I can keep you company until he comes back?" Zayn asked.

Perrie sniggered. "I'm not going to wait around for him. He knows his way around London. Besides, not that it's any concern of yours, but he takes forever when he goes to the toilet."

"But, he's mute. What if he doesn't find his way around?" 

"He's a smart guy, Pig. Not everyone is as stupid as  _you._ " And with that, Perrie left. Zayn was left mesmerised by the woman who clearly couldn't help herself to make dirty digs at him. And for some reason, Zayn really loved it.

 

 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" was all Niall heard, and he couldn't help but give a huge grin when he realised who was muttering the same word, over and over again, like it was on repeat. 

"Hey there." 

"Stup.. Hey." Liam blushed when he realised that Niall had probably heard what he had said. 

"So, that was kind of awkward, huh?" Niall muttered softly under his breath.

"Yeah.. Uh, I didn't know Officer Malik was going to be there.. uh, here. He just showed up, and I couldn't get rid of him, and .. I think he really likes that girl you were with."

"Perrie?" 

"Yeah? I don't know her name. Is that her name? Perrie?" 

"Mmhm. I don't think the feeling's mutual..." Niall snickered. "But then again, I dunno really much 'bout women meself, so she could be fancyin' the pants off him... for all I know." 

"Is she your sister? Like you said?" 

"She's a Geordie. I'm  _Irish_." Niall whispered the word 'Irish', just in case someone could overhear them.

"Right. Right. I knew that." Liam groaned softly, wanting to hit himself over the head again, for acting all stupid.

"Did ya want to show me 'round, or...?" 

"We could go the London Eye?" 

"Ok. Lead the way." Niall nodded his head, and Liam held his hand arm out, for Niall to link his with his own. For just a minute, everything seemed to disappear, and it was just the two of them. 

 

The walk to London Eye was peaceful. Neither Liam nor Niall said much. Liam - because he felt like he'd say all the wrong things and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Niall - because he was terrified someone would call him out for being Irish, and just starting to abuse him. Not that he thought that Liam would or could stand for that, but you'd never know. Not really. 

"Did you want to go on it as well?" Niall whispered softly, and Liam almost felt himself in a trance, looking into Niall's baby blue eyes. 

"If you'd want to..." Liam murmured, his voice barely audiable.

"I'm a not really good with heights, but.."

"I could... maybe hold your hand? I-if you want to?" 

"Oh-kay." Niall was the one who blushed now, a fine colouring of red tinted cheeks, which Liam wanted to peck - just so he could figure out if he could make Niall's red cheeks could turn into crimson. Liam reckoned it'd be a great looking colour on Niall's originally snow white skin tone. Heck, his cheeks looked so healthy right now, Liam wanted to coo, and pinch his cheeks - just because.

"Why're you lookin' at me like tha'?" Niall's voice got Liam back to reality. 

"Huh? Oh.. Look, we're next." Liam gave a small smile at Niall, and gestured for Niall to get in front of him.

"Yeah.. Uh, I see tha'." Niall whispered.

"Afternoon gentlemen. How many rounds?" The guard asked.

"Three, please." Liam said, and handed the guard some money, not really taking his eyes off Niall, probably smiling like an idiot.

 

xXxXxX

 

"It was so beautiful, breathtaking even." Niall gushed out, smiling at Liam. "Thank you for not letting go of my hand, Liam. I am not very fond of heights in general, but I really enjoyed it."

"Glad you liked it. And I'll never let go of your hand.." Liam smiled back. "And to be honest, I didn't look at the view.. I was too occupied with watching the beautiful man in front of me."

"Liam, I, you.. We shouldn't say these things when someone can hear us.." Niall whispered, blushing. 

"It's true, though." Liam murmured softly, his hot breath on Niall's ear made Niall shiver. "But I'm .. You're right. Want to come back to mine?" Liam's eyes were shining brightly, he was blushing, and although Niall's mind was split in half, he went with what his heart desired.

"Yes.. I'd love to.."

 

xXxXxX

 

"So.. This is where I live." Liam cleared his throat. "My mother isn't in as she's at work, and my sisters don't live here. We should have the house to ourselves."

"So, it's just you and me?"

"Yeah." Liam's eyes were twinkling in the light, and Niall was certain he'd either have made the best decision in his life - or clearly the worst. His heart has never been beating so fast, that he was certain of.

"Are you gonna give me the tour of your house then?" Niall murmured softly. It seemed like time was standing still, but Liam's smile never faltered - and a giggle and snicker were definitely heard as Liam held Niall's hand, and was dragged towards Liam's bedroom.

"So, this is where I sleep.. and where the magic happens. Bow-chicka-wow-wow." Liam chuckled when Niall raised his eyebrows. 

"Really, Liam?"

"No.. no magic happens here.. yet." Liam blushed slightly at his admittence, and when his eyes locked at Niall's, Niall had to look away.

"O-oh. Umm, well, I-I don't think, umm..."

"No. No magic needs to happen here today either, don't worry. Uh, do you want to like, umm, talk or something?"

Niall let out a giggle. "Talk? Really, Officer Payne? I wouldn't mind, um.. kissing? I-if you don't mind, that is?"

"Oh Niall," Liam laughed. "I'd be honoured to kiss you."

As Liam came closer, Niall felt his heartbeat increase in speed, and it felt like it was about to explode. Niall licked his lips in anticipation, and Liam did the same thing.

"Uh, I-I've never really kissed anyone before, so I'm sorry if I'm crap at it. I mean, I've kissed someone properly, once, but it was horrible."

Niall gave Liam a small smile, as he leaned in closer, and led his slightly sweaty palms to caress Liam's beatiful face. It didn't seem like Liam seemed to mind, so Niall led his hands to Liam's hair, and then he just, gently, put his lips over Liam's lips. Just a gentle peck at first, just to figure out how it felt. As Niall felt his heartbeat not even trying to slow down, he decided he could just as well try and deepen the kiss. As he slipped his tongue out, to gently lick at Liam's lips to make him open his mouth, it was almost overwhelming when Liam let his tongue slip inside his mouth. Liam's lips and tongue were made for kissing, and although Niall probably had more experience than Liam, he was without a doubt the best kisser Niall had ever kissed.

"Wow," Liam breathed when Niall pulled away. Niall's breathing was quite heavy too. 

"Yeah. Wow." Niall said when his breathing had relatively calmed down. He felt like his face was on fire though, as he took in Liam's beauty once more.

"This was so much better than my first kiss.." Liam chuckled softly. "Feel this?" Liam took Niall's hand in his, and led it over to where his heart was beating - incredibly fast, holding it there with his hand. Niall smiled at Liam.

"Oh yeah? Feel this then," Niall took the other hand of Liam, and led it to his chest, holding his hand over Liam's as his hand could feel how fast Niall's heart was beating.

"Wow," was all Liam could say, before he ever so gently pressed his lips against Niall's again. Both of them were smiling against each other's lips, not hearing the door to Liam's bedroom open, nor the gasp of the person to see the two of them kissing. They were in their own little world of happiness, of lips against lips, and of feeling each other being alive and happy - for the first time in their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains verbal abuse, and mentioning/describing sexual assault. Please read with caution, or don't read at all, if you're easily triggered by this. (If you are easily triggered and can't read this chapter, don't worry, I'll write a recap at the end of this chapter.)

"Uh-hum!"

Liam jumped away from Niall, squeaking like a mouse. If his heart was beating fast when Niall kissed him, it was hammering away like nothing else now. "Chief Tomlinson.. Wh-what are you, um, doing here?"

"I was calling in on your mother, Officer Payne. I didn't know you would take young Mister Smith here to your home to fuck him for information, Officer Payne, but I must say, you're quite effective. I thought, somehow, that Officer Malik would be the one to take the young Mister Smith, and you'd have the pleasure of Miss Smith.."

Niall just stared at Liam. Was this all just a game to him? To make him look like the biggest fool once again? Did he know that the Chief would be here? By his squeak, Niall would have to guess 'no', but then again, he looked quite comfortable talking to the Chief now.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Officer Payne. The kiss you two shared .. was almost believable. Why don't you throw Mister Smith in jail? He is, after all, a criminal in our eyes. A fucking homo-sexual! We'll deal with his real punishment in the morning." Chief Tomlinson laughed, and his laughter made Niall shudder in fear. It was scary as hell.

"Chief, umm.. Mister Smith, here, is mute. I-I think he also, umm, might slightly be, uh, retarded."

"A retard, eh?" Chief Tomlinson chuckled darkly. "Well, I just might have some fun with him myself. Take him to the station and throw his sorry behind in a cell."

"Uhh.. As it is, I-I think that, umm, Mister Smith would be, mo-more comfortable here, fo-for the night."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Payne?"

"Of course not, Chief."

"Alright. Well.. I should get going. Tell your mother I stopped by." The Chief gave the two of them an evil glare, before he turned away once more. 

 

xXxXxX

 

Liam just left Niall in his bedroom, and Niall wanted to cry. Of course this was just a game to Liam, Niall thought to himself. Memories of Sean came into mind - and just like that, the good feeling he had felt when Liam was kissing him - was gone.

 

_"Hey there, faggot!"_

_Niall shook his head. This could not be happening right now, not now, not with Sean. Please, not with Sean..._

_"Hah! Look! He wants us here, look at him! He's fuckin' packin' a friggin' hard on!"  Someone jeered._

_"Someone should help him! Cullen! You did once before, you can do it again, can't ya?" Their ringleader shouted._

_"Why is always me?" Sean muttered, but he stepped up anyway, getting Niall's hands away from his crotch, trying his best to think about women. Naked women. Dead, naked women. Someone molesting a poor child. Animal porn. Anything to get his mind off the beautiful naked man he'd just seen. His beautiful, toned, sun-kissed skin, with his six pack ..._

_"Wow, you really are packin' it, aren't ya, Horan?" Sean mocked, before he pulled Niall's shorts down. Niall shuddered at the cold air, and his once hard cock, was now only half-hard. He pushed off Sean's hand, and once again, trying to hide his manhood from the boys all staring at him and cheering for Sean to ... molest him. Rape him. Something bad.  
_

_"Fuck off," Niall spat, before he punched Sean in the nose._

_"Someone hold his fuckin' hands behind his fuckin' back," Sean growled, before he grabbed Niall's hands, and tried to push them off so he could grab a hold of Niall's cock._

_Their ringleader came forth, and roughly held Niall's hands behind his back, when Sean began to fondle his balls and his cock. Unfortunately for Niall, it didn't take long for his body to fully betray him, and he was already leaking of precum, and he could feel his independing orgasm take a hold of him. Tears were rolling down Niall's cheek, as he muttered softly 'no no no no no please god no...'_

_"Don't you know, Horan, that God hates fags? And you, most definitely are a fag? I mean, why else would you cum with loads of lads watching you?" Sean spat, as he stood up, and made a disgusting face, and punched Niall's nose. "That's for punching me in the nose!"_

_"Let's go lads!" The ringleader said, and then, they left Niall in a heap of tears and dried cum on his chest, hating his bullies, hating Sean Cullen, but most of all, he hated himself and he hated his body for making the ultimate betrayal._

 

xXxXxX

 

"Niall? Niall?"

"NO!!" Niall screamed, punching and wailing, crying and sobbing - all at once.

"Niall, calm down please. It's just me. It's Liam."

"NO! DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME!" Niall shouted, his voice was already hoarse.

"Niall? Hey, shh.. It's me. Liam?" Liam backed away,

Niall blinked twice, trying his best to calm down, trying to focus on dad, on the good times they shared together. 

"Breathe, Niall. Nothing can hurt you, I promise." Liam's voice came through, and then Niall remembered Liam's voice, and flinched further away from Liam. "Niall?"

"Get the fuck away from me," Niall flinched away even more when Liam came closer, looking properly confused now.

"Wh-what?" Liam looked really confused now. "Niall, what...?"

"You're fuckin' worse than Cullen, Liam Payne!" Niall shouted, before he bolted out of Liam's room.

"Niall! Wait!" Liam ran after Niall, hoping and praying that the Chief actually had left, and not waiting for him to make a proper mistake - like being associated with the Irish, or being a homosexual. Or worse, finding out that Niall was actually Irish, or that he was, in fact, a homosexual. And who the hell was Cullen...? "Niall, please?!" Liam tried to run faster, but he didn't hear his front door shut, so Niall had to be somewhere in his house still. "Niall...?" Liam sobbed, wondering what had happened.

He had to act all 'macho' and stuff in front of the Chief. Who cared if the Chief thought that Malik would be the one to choose to be with a man? Niall was perfect, and if his kisses were anything to go by, he was the definition of 'soulmate', 'meant to be' and 'perfection'.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Niall ran all the way back to the 'Pleasure House', tears running down his face. Not that he cared or anything. All he wanted to break down and cry, and maybe Sophia could comfort him, or maybe Perrie could throw in some sass at Liam or perhaps the Chief himself. Why was he so cruel? He had even threatened Niall, had he not? Niall shuddered at that. He would not go through that again - he'd rather kill himself than go through that again. All of a sudden, Niall was at the 'Pleasure House', and thankfully he ran straight into Sophia.

"Niall? Wh-what happened?" Sophia said, hugging Niall close.

Niall didn't say anything, just kept holding onto Sophia, whilst he was making her shirt slightly wet due to his tears. "S-sorry f-for ru-ruining your sh-shirt," Niall sobbed out after a good ten each of Sophia's 'It's okay Niall', 'I'm here for you', and 'Please don't cry'.

"Oh, that old thing.." Sophia said, drying Niall's cheeks with her hands. "What happened?"

"The Chief came to h-his house, a-and then h-he ... "

"He fucking raped you?!" Sophia shouted, her brown eyes blazing with anger, frustration and something else Niall couldn't depict.

"N-no!" Niall said, slightly shocked at himself for shouting slightly back at Sophia.

"Well, then... Why were you crying?" Sophia asked, before her eyes went wide once again. "Did the Chief find out you're Irish? Oh fuck, oh fuck.. I-we, we have to leave! I'll tell Eleanor, and then we'll leave. You and me! Come on, Niall! Find your stuff and meet me here in two minutes! Go-go-go-go!" Sophia said, hurrying herself, running in a panic.

"Soph!" Niall shouted after her, and grabbed her arm before she could run inside her room and throw all her stuff in her backpack. "Soph, calm down. No one raped me, and no one found out I'm Irish.. It's just.. Liam really hurt my feelings."

"What did he do?" Sophia growled and glared.

"The Chief wanted to, um, see his mam, and he.. caught us, umm, kissing."

 "Oh.. Fuck! Niall... Wait! You said Liam hurt you, and not the Chief.. Did he.. umm.. Did he force you to kiss you?" 

"No.. no.. Umm, he said I was..... uhm, mentally challanged?" It did sound a little better than what Liam had said, but it meant the same thing, right?

"Liam Payne said that? About you? Well, I know for a fact that _he_ is the one who's mentally challanged! How dare he? Mentally challanged copper! Pig!"

Niall smiled despite his tears still running down his cheeks. "Thank you, Soph. You know, I.. I really, uhm.. like you."

Sophia smiled big. "I like you too Nialler. Like, really like you." She kissed his cheek, and gently wiped at his cheeks with her delicate, petite hands to dry them from his tears. Niall blushed profoundly, but he kissed her cheek right back, and noticed that she, too, blushed a little too. They both smiled at each other, taking comfort in each other's presence.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Hey there! So, how did it go with ... uhm, copper?" Perrie came in, and smiled brightly at Niall and Sophia

Niall couldn't help it, and although he tried his best, his sob were definitely heard by both girls.

"Perrie! Not now!" Sophia growled, and glared at the girl that interrupted them, and locked her arms around Niall.

"Jeez! It was just a friggin' question, Sophia!" Perrie snapped right back, before she turned on her heel.

"I-I'll be right back, Sophia." Niall murmured, and gently pried himself from Sophia's arms. He kissed her cheek again, and ran after Perrie.

"Perrie. Perrie! Wait!" Niall's feet shuffled after Perrie, who just seemed to hurry even more when she realised that Niall was following her. "Perrie!" 

"What?" Perrie's voice was softer now.

"Uhm.. I just, I wanted to say.. It didn't, uhm, go too well.. But uhm.. Officer Payne said something hurtful about me, a-and then he and the Chief talked, a-and.. and then, Officer Payne said that, uhm.. Officer Malik really, uh, fan-fancy you." Niall spluttered out, and Perrie just stood there, in awe.

After Perrie reagained her ability to move, she grabbed Niall's hand and led him to her room. "What happened? And please don't hold anything back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Louis catches Niall and Liam kissing.  
> \- Louis wants to put Niall in jail, but Liam says he's better off with him.  
> \- Liam also offended Niall by calling him a retard because Liam wanted to keep Niall out of jail.  
> \- Niall has a flashback of his history with his abuser/ex best friend, Sean.  
> \- Sophia comforts Niall.  
> \- Niall tells Perrie about Zayn fancying her.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam ran and ran, but he couldn't see nor find Niall anywhere. Could he be so bold as to run to the 'Pleasure House' and demand to see Niall? Should he try and talk to his dad, even though he probably couldn't tell if someone was following him or not right now? Would it help to tell his mother that he was madly in love with an Irish man? Who could make his heartbeat race faster than a gazelle running for its life, have his palms sweaty by just the mentioning of the man's name or thinking about the man's features, that his voice and accent made his entire feeling like he was some sort of a elementary girl with her first ever crush - although he was neither an elementary student, nor a girl. Would his sisters be of any help?

"Payne! Hey, Liam!" Liam snapped out of it, when he realised that Styles was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Harry." Liam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Uhm.. This is my mother, Anne, and my sister, Gemma."

"Hello Officer Payne," Styles' mother and sister said in unison.

"Mrs Styles, Miss Styles," Liam murmured, not feeling like he could, or wanted to hold a conversation, but felt somewhat compelled to do so.

"It's Mrs Twist, actually." Harry's mother whispered, still not looking at Liam.

"Oh. Sorry to jump to conclusions, Mrs Twist." Liam said.

"I told you mum, Officer Payne is a good guy!" Harry said, smiling cheerfully. "Didn't I, Gem?"

"Wh-what d'ya mean?" Liam asking.

"Oh.. Uhm, I-I know we're not best friends or anything, but we're partners in crime - so to speak. You always treat your elders with respect, you-you help those in need, a-and you're, you know, fighting for the right things..." Liam noticed that Officer Styles seemed to be a totally different guy when he was with his family, and he seemed quite alright.

"Oh.. Thank you?" Liam was meant to say that with a finality, and not making it sound like a question.

"Can I talk to you, alone, Payne? Mother, Gemma. You can go home, if you so wish. I am certain that Robin will take good care of you both until I return." Harry took Liam's hand, and led him to a dark corner.

"I believe in women's rights - and that people should be able to be who they are - without being patrnoised for it. I-I, uhm, I like wearing women's clothing." Harry whispered, a blush coating his cheeks.

"Oh. I-I was, I mean, I am, looking for someone. A blonde guy? And I really should..."

"Mr. Smith?"

"You know of Mr. Smith?"

"The Chief is obsessed with Mr. Smith, and Miss Smith. Almost as obsessed as he is with Miss Calder. That witch is almost as evil as he is. I swear, they are a match made in heaven. Or should I say they're a match made in hell, because it classifies them both."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You've heard of Danielle Peazer, right?"

"Yes. Of course I've heard of her."

"And Stan... I can't remember his last name, but he was the Chief's best friend in high school?"

"Yes, of course I know of him, Styles." Liam growled in anticipation of getting this conversation over. He just wanted to find Niall. He needed to find him.

"Well, he told Tomlinson that Calder was cheating on him with the Peazer girl, and she was. He caught them red handed."

"Wait. So Calder is with women? And she's also with the Chief?"

"She owns the 'Pleasure House', of course she has lovers of both genders. Uhm.. I believe that a Sophia Smith is her newest victim, or should I say, her 'girlfriend'. I know for a fact that she and the Chief like to torture their victims - either together, or seperate."

"Wh-what?" Liam was now feeling faint and sick to his very core. He knew that the Chief was evil and a right bastard, especially when it came to those who were 'different', or Irish - but hearing that Calder was the same, sent shivers down Liam's back. He had to save Niall!

"Come with me to the 'Pleasure House', please. We have to save someone!"

"I don't think miss Smith will believe us, not without evidence."

"How do you know so much, anyway?" Liam asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh... I, umm, I had the biggest crush on the Chief, and.. and I heard him and Calder discussing their... perverted views and sexual ... uhm.. preferences. I had Malik coming down here, to help. He said you were a good guy, and that I should've trusted you from the beginning. I know I should've, but... you kind of scared me with how hateful you seemed to the Irish, sometimes..."

"It was just an act."

"Besides, Malik is a good guy too..."

"Well, he could've fooled me.. And you kind of did too, Styles."

Harry gave him the biggest smile. "You know what, Payne? You fooled me too."

 

xXxXxX

 

"I think it's time we left, Niall. It's not safe here.. If Officer Malik is as keen on me as you said, we should both make a run for it." Perrie said, going back and forth in her little room.

"But, it's not safe for me anywhere, Perrie.." Niall muttered whilst he frowned. He didn't want to leave, not really.

"Look here, Niall. I got some money saved up, and believe me, kid.. It never ends well with the likes of you and me, but especially you, when the coppers come for us."

"But.. What about Soph...?"

"Hasn't got a copper after her, Niall. Look, I'll keep you safe, yeah? I beat the hell out of that Officer Malik, didn't I?"

"Yeah.. you did.." Niall agreed, smiling sadly at Perrie.

"So, go pack your stuff... And hurry, okay?"

Niall nodded, and went out Perrie's room, drying his tears. He'd hate to say goodbye to Sophia, but ... what Perrie said, made sense to him. They had nothing to lose, and Sophia had everything to lose. She was in love with, and girlfriend with Eleanor, after all.

 

xXxXxX

 

"So... I'll leave, I think, but I'll be back for you, yeah?" Sophia pecked Eleanor's lips, as she tried her best to hurry out of Eleanor's door.

"Babe.. what are you on you about?"

"Well, Niall... He's ... I have to help, because I fucked it up. I love you, babe." Sophia pecked Eleanor's lips once again.

"Well, see here, _babe_ , I can't let you go. Isn't that right, darlin'?" Eleanor had a dangerous gleam in her eyes, and Sophia scrunched her face up.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Sophia glared at the Chief, who had just emereged from the curtains.

"I'm surprised you didn't realise, you stupid idiotic girl," the Chief sneered at Sophia, and went over to Eleanor, licking and biting at her lips, drawing blood. He moaned at the taste, and Sophia crashed into the man.

"Don't you fucking touch her ever again, you bastard!" Sophia shouted.

"Oh, Sophia... You really are as naïve as they come, aren't you?" Eleanor smirked, and licked at her lips to capture the remaining of the blood that Chief Tomlinson had drawn from her, and then moaned loudly when she practically smashed her lips against Louis.

"Wh-what?" Sophia

"Stupid girl, did you really think that Eleanor really loved you?" Louis sneered, as he efficiantly handcuffed her to Eleanor's chair.

"W-we made love.." Sophia sobbed.

"I don't make love, _babe_ ," Eleanor spat. "I fuck."

"Fine. You fucked me! I never fucked you!" Sophia shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"Who's Niall?" Louis asked, "it's an Irish name, isn't it?"

"The blonde guy you wanted intel of. He's Irish. I'm certain he's gay, and he has conducted in gay activities. Unfortunately, I don't have any of that on film, but I'm certain I can get some for you. He wasn't too keen on getting sexual with women."

"Thank you babe. God, you are so sexy I could fuck you right here and now." Chief Tomlinson said, his eyes becoming dark with lust and power, and hearing that girl sobbing in the background made it all the sweeter.

"Why don't you?" Eleanor said, getting out of her dress, making suggestive eyes at the Chief.

"You.. you sold out my best fucking friend! How can you do this, Eleanor?" Sophia cried, getting both frustrated and angry.

"El, you in? I have to talk to you. Niall and I are.. fuck!" Perrie said, before she shut the door. "RUN NIALL!"

"Wh-what?" Niall stuttered.

"Run! Get the fuck out of here! Hurry!" Perrie shouted, shoving Niall out of the front door, locked it, and said a little prayer that Niall had the decency to run and get away, before the Chief of Police came after him. Perrie stood guard of the front door, getting ready to bitch slap him if he ever came through the door. As she stood there she realised two things. 1) The Chief of Police probably heard her saying the name 'Niall' and 2) Sophia was in deep shit.

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall stood dumbfounded outside the 'Pleasure House', and he wondered what had happened for Perrie to act so... weird? Niall almost froze when he heard footsteps hurrying, but he managed, just in the nick of time to hide himself in the thick hedge around the building he had called his home ever since he came to London.

"Have you had any contact with Malik at all?" Liam. It was Liam. And another guy, but not Malik. Wait? Why would Malik come down here?

"He'll be here.. Oh fuck, Payne. The Chief is here..."

"Wh-what?" Niall's heart was beating faster when he heard that Liam was terrified of his own Chief. What was going on?

"Speak of the sun. Zayn! Uhm, we've got a situation I'm afraid. The Chief is here ... and let's just pray that they haven't done anything to that poor Smith girl."

"Sophia. Her name is Sophia," Liam murmured.

"We'll see for ourselves when and if we get in, alright?" Malik stated.

Sophia? What was it with Sophia? Were the three of them going to hurt her? They couldn't! Niall wouldn't stand for it. He took deep breaths, before he emerged from the hedge.

"I wouldn't do tha' if I were you," Niall said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, so Eleanor is evil?! .  
> Oh, just thought I'd clear it all up that the reason that Louis didn't throw Liam in jail/had him hung on the spot (when he caught Liam and Niall kissing)- was because it was all part of a plan to get Niall - aka Mr. Smith - to engage in sexual activities (although Louis thought that Zayn would be the one to go for the man, and that Liam would go for Sophia..)


	9. Chapter 9

"Niall? Niall! You're here! Oh.. Why did you run away from me? I-I.." Liam said, almost running into Niall, but stopped when Niall shied away from him.

"You can talk?" Officer Malik said, looking confused.

"Wait! You're Irish!" The new guy said, looking to and from Niall and Liam, before he stated. "And you're in love with each other.."

Liam nodded, but Niall shook his head.

"I won't stand for ya hurtin' Soph. Now, the three of youse can do wha'ever the hell ya wan'ta do wi' me, but leave Soph out of it."

"She's already a part of it," Liam whispered.

"Fuck off," Niall cried.

"Get us inside, and we'll protect you. And we'll try to save your friend, okay?" The man who Niall didn't know said. He looked like a friendly giraffe.

"Soph? And Perrie?" Niall cried even more now. "And ya won't hurt 'em?"

"No," Officer Malik said, "we won't hurt them."

"'kay," Niall said, gently trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He located his key, and with fumbling hands, he got the key in the lock and opened the door.

Niall ran inside, and wanted to slam the door in the officers faces, mainly because he didn't believe them. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite fast enough.

"What do you think you're doing?" Officer Malik hissed.

"Nothing," Niall murmured, but got in a panic state when he heard Sophia cry out in pain, and almost went flying to the door he knew for certain Sophia was.

"Stop," Liam urged, and held on tightly to Niall.

"Someone's hurting her," Niall cried, and fought against Liam's grip on him.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Niall, what are you doing here? And with Pigs?!" Perrie hissed when she realised Niall hadn't run away like she instructed him to.

"I-I couldn't.. Th-they.. I-I need you and Sophia."

"Eleanor is .. I heard her, and she freakin' me out.. She's there with the Chief, and ..."

"Ah, a reunion I see. Malik, Payne. Good to see ya. Styles, didn't know you were here, but good.. good. Mister Smith, I presume?"

"Le-let go of Soph," Niall cried, when he saw that Eleanor held Sophia in her arms. She had blood on her clothes, and her beautiful, thick, long brown hair looked dirty, loose and thinned.

"Aww.. D'ya miss yer friend, Irish?" Chief Tomlinson mocked in a somewhat Irish accent.

"Ni-Ni-James..." Sophia murmured softly, but Niall heard her.

"Soph..."

Niall cried out in pain for his friend when Eleanor shoved the girl she supposedly loved to the floor, like she was some sort of ragdoll.

"Are you sure he's a fag, El? He seems quite smitten with Miss Smith." Chief Tomlinson noted.

"Eh.. I'm positive she's a friggin lesbo, though. Even _if_ he's straight. He is Irish, though..." Eleanor's eyes gleamed dark, and so did the Chief's eyes.

"I'm afraid you won't hurt them, Chief." Officer Malik stated, and Perrie just stood in awe for the man she had cursed before.

"Pardon?" Eleanor stated, "but who the hell are you to tell him what he can and can't do? He's your boss, you're below him. You're nothing but dirt under his friggin' boot."

"I think you'll find you're the dirt under our shoes, Miss Calder and Chief Tomlinson," Perrie spat, before she slapped Eleanor silly, and kicked Chief Tomlinson in the crotch, making him gasp out in pain. Niall, however, crossed over to where Sophia was lying on the floor.

"Soph.. Sophia?" Niall sobbed, as he crawled over to where Sophia were lying still.

"Is she alright?" Liam kneeled down beside Niall and Sophia, whereas Officer Malik and Officer Styles handled the newly hurt Miss Calder and Chief Tomlinson.

"Sophia?" Liam shook her a little bit as he wanted to wake her up, but Niall shoved his hands away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Niall spat.

"I'm trying to help her, Niall.." Liam tried to reason, but it seemed like Niall wouldn't listen to him. 

 

It seemed like hours had past, but it was merely minutes when Malik and Styles came to pick Liam up, so they could handle their own Chief and his partner in crime, Miss Calder.

"They alright, mate?" Zayn tried, but Liam shook his head. 

"Dunno. He won't let me touch her, or help him..."

"Pay- Liam," Harry murmured, "he's probably scared... for his friend, and also for himself."

"He won't care about himself, but yeah, he's probably terrified for her. Soph and Niall are inseparable, and it's not really .. uh, uncalled for that your, uh, Chief.. thought they were lovers. Soph prefers women, though.. and yeah, Niall prefer men. So.. Are the three of you going to anything about _that?_ Because, if you do, I'm sure you'll remember the last time we didn't agree.. And I bitch slapped pretty boy, and threw you out... _Pigs._ " Perrie stated, and the three officers were just standing there, looking opened mouthed and shocked. "Niall, maybe Officer Payne could help..? Soph probably needs medical care.."

"She needs me..." Niall sobbed. "Soph.. come back to me? Please? I need ya.."

"Ni..." Sophia's voice was hardly a whisper, but Niall smiled none the less. "She's alive.. You came back to me, Soph.. You came back to me!" Niall sobbed-laughed, cradling Sophia's head in his lap, gently and softly running his fingers over her hair and her face.

"I'd never leave you," Sophia whispered. "Li? 's you?"

"Yeah." Liam looked between the girl he had once loved as his best friend, and the boy he loved now. He was almost certain that he loved Niall.

"Sorry..." Sophia murmured.

"Don't waste your breath, Soph. We should get you some medical help. Perrie and me, I mean." Niall gave a look that none of the Officers could depict, especially Liam. Perrie, however, understood.

"We'll drive to hospital, Nialler. With Sophia. Don't worry, yeah?" Perrie said, ruffling Niall's hair as she spoke. Niall would whine whenever the girls would touch his hair, but now it seemed like he wasn't paying any attention to it. "You okay, Niall?"

"Yeah... 'm fine. Jus'.. worried 'bout Soph."

"I know, but she'll be fine, yeah? Let's take a car, and drive to hospital. Yeah?"

Niall nodded, as he started to cradle Sophia in his arms, so that he could carry her bridal style. The blood on his shirt from a wound on Sophia's head made him quite dizzy, but he tried to fight it the best he could. It wouldn't help if he fainted now, anyway. Especially when the three officers were still there, standing around, talking and whispering amongst themselves. Liam gave him doe-eyes every now and then, but Niall didn't want to see it. He wanted to take care of himself, Sophia and Perrie, not worry about some Officer who only seemed to care about himself.

 

xXxXxX

 

 "Where the hell are the Chief and Miss Calder?!" Liam shouted when he came out to the car Harry and Zayn had dragged the Chief and his partner, Miss Calder, to the police car.

"What do you mean..? They're right.... umm.. Zayn? Where are the Chief and Calder?" Harry muttered, his brows scrunched up in confusion.

"They're... umm.. not there. But we handcuffed them both to each other and.. to the seatbelts."

"Idiots," Perrie muttered. "Miss Calder.. knows how to handle handcuffs, especially handcuffs that cuffs you and your partner together. Come on Niall, let's go." Perrie shouted, and made a scoff as Niall came hurrying with Sophia in his arms. 

"Stop rushing me!" Niall yelled, holding a wounded and pale Sophia in his arms, trying to murmur encouraging words into her ear.

"Before you leave, can I leave you a way to contact me, maybe?" Zayn said to Perrie, but she just scoffed.

"Make it worth my while, pig. If we ever run into each other again, I'll see if and when I want to see your sorry excuse of a behind ever again, yeah? See ya!" Perrie slammed the door, and made no attempt to help Niall with opening the car door, or to get Sophia comfortable in the car.

Liam however, saw that Niall struggled with Sophia, and ran over to help. He opened the door to the car Perrie was already sitting in.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Niall," Liam whimpered. "I know I probably came off rude earlier, but.. I was trying to keep you from being hung, or worse, being put in prison for life. I lo- I mean, I really, truly, care about you, Niall. And I'm sorry if I remind you of this Cullen person or whatever his name was, but I swear, I'm not him. You know me. I'd never do anything to hurt you." A tear escaped Liam's eyes as he tried to pour his heart out to Niall. "I don't want to lose you, Niall."

Niall didn't say anything, but gave a small nod to show his appriciation of Liam opening the door for him. "I've got to go." Niall said when Liam somehow had crowded his space. Niall almost flinched when he felt Liam's hot, soft breath on his lips, but he didn't move. A soft moan escaped his lips when Liam's lips softly touched his. 

"It's somehow so soon, but.. I.. love.. you.." Liam's voice shook, as he tried to regain his breathing even, and for his heartbeat to slow down.

"I- I got to go now. Bye Liam" Niall's voice shook too, but he gently rubbed Liam's hands, and gave his cheek a soft peck before he hurried into the car, and Perrie sped off.

"Well, well, well... what a lovely reunion this is," a well known voice boomed from the dark, making the three officers shudder in both fear and anxiety. Liam was terrified, to say the least, but he was still very thankful that Niall had got away. He just hoped and prayed that Niall would get away forever, and live the happy life he deserved. He himself, knew he was screwed, but he was prepared for whatever punishment he would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing this, so the last chapter is going to be updated sometime next week.


	10. Chapter 10

A cold, hard steel like object, most likely a gun, was jammed into Liam's ribs, and he felt his hands were being cuffed way too tightly by his own cuffs, and by the looks of it, someone also had the same thing against Zayn and Harry. Their grunts of pain told Liam so. He wondered if their hands were cuffed as well.

"Where did lover-boy go?" The cold voice hissed in Liam's ear. "I heard your fucking love confession, and I must admit, I've never been more disgusted in my life. You, one of the best Officers this city has ever seen, love a fucking queer. Is a fucking faggot. Who's a lover of an _Irishman_ nonetheless." The voice spat loudly in Liam's ear, making him shudder ever so slightly. He still didn't say anything, or turn around. "I would love nothing more than to blow your queer brains out, but.. there's proceedure for this.. adomination. You know what I mean, don't ya, Payne? Eh?" The voice taunted, but still, Liam refused to show the voice how scared he actually was.

"And you. Styles!" The cold voice left Liam, but the cold steel like object was still smashed against Liam's ribs. "You're fucking almost as bad as Payne!"

"Ch-Chief." Harry stuttered back, making his head fly back as the hard punch knocked him cold.

"Idiot," Chief Tomlinson spat at Styles.

"And you, Malik. I actually had some high hopes for you. You seemed somehow smitten with one of my lovely Eleanor's girls. Who was the girl, my darlin'?"

"Perrie Edwards. A well known good shag, both among men and women. I've had her twice, and she's a wild animal.." Eleanor taunted Zayn, but it made Louis' face hard and red.

"You only shag me!" Louis hissed at Eleanor, obviously trying his best to not be heard by other than Eleanor, but both Zayn and  Liam heard him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry.." Eleanor said.

"I _know_ she's a brilliant shag, and that she's a _tiger_ in bed." Zayn stated, his smirk obvious.

"Shut the fuck up!" The Chief shouted, and punched Zayn's face. Zayn didn't fall back, nor did his head fly back like Harry's had. Maybe because he was prepared for the punch.

Liam had no idea, but he felt too scared to even say anything. He needed to ... get in touch with Niall. Get him far away from here. Hide him. Hide him and preferably hide Sophia and Perrie, so that Niall didn't have to be alone. Tears were pressing on, but Liam tried his best to fight them back. Niall didn't need him, but even though he hardly knew Niall, his kisses were like nothing in this world. The way Niall made Liam feel, couldn't possibly be wrong.

"I'm taking the three of you to court tomorrow. You'll spend the night in prison with the rest of the ... _sinners_ ," Tomlinson chuckled darkly, as he pushed Liam in the car, not caring that Liam bumped his head really hard, or that the shackles of the handcuffs were too tight. Liam didn't care either. Not really. He knew he was royally in deep shit right now, but Niall... Niall was everything. Everything and more.

 

xXxXxX

 

To say that Chief Tomlinson was a respected member of the community, was easily seen the next day. To have a courthouse assembled by the most terrifying judge in just a few hours' notice was unbelievable. Judge Cowell. Just the name made Liam shiver. Zayn looked terrible, and Harry was being publicly humiliated. Liam had cuts and bruises, but he refused to let them bring him down. He knew this would happen, but.. It was just so hard. He never wanted it to happen. He hoped that Niall, Sophia and Perrie at least had gotten away. 

Liam almost chocked on a sob when he saw his mother, father and sisters, with their husband and children, and their two dogs. They were at least together, and Liam nodded to them to make them realise he was somewhat okay.

He also saw Mrs Twist, Harry's sister Gemma, and a short stocky man that he believed had to be Mr Twist. They looked almost as heartbroken as his own family.

A man, who looked somewhat dead on his feet already, was being sentenced to a death. He had to be Irish. Liam's heart ached for the man. When he turned around, Liam's heart burst into pain. His eyes. He had the same eyes as Niall.

"Mr Horan?!" Liam croaked out.

He reacted to the name.

"Mr. Horan? I know your son. He's safe." Liam at least hoped he was safe.

Mr. Horan gave Liam a small smile, before he was being dragged away from the courthouse.

"So.. You're.. Niall's father?" Chief Tomlinson chuckled. "Horan. Niall Horan. Of course, I'll have him in my grasps within the hour.. and father and son can finally be reunited. Or maybe not. Maybe I'll have him hung, far away from you. Did you know your son is a disgrace, Mr. Horan? A disgrace to your church, and your religion? Not to mention mine? Friggin' Irish scum.."

Mr. Horan made no attempt to show his emotion.

"Whose next, Chief? I haven't got all day." The judge snapped.

"Judge Cowell, it is with deep regret I have to turn in three of my own today."

"Officer Payne, Officer Styles, and Officer Malik? Officer Malik doesn't.."

"He's helped us with our problems when it comes to the ... nightly workers?"

"Why in God's name is Styles dressed in a dress and wearing.. is that make-up?!" Judge Cowell roared. "Give the man some trousers and a shirt, for goodness sake! And let him wash off that muck off his face!"

"Th-thank y-you s-s-Sir.. Judge Cowell." Harry murmured his thanks.

"We only dressed him like he wants to be dressed, Judge Cowell," Chief Tomlinson smirked.

"Is this true?" Judge Cowell asked.

Harry blushed deeply, but he didn't answer. The blush was answer enough.

"Well..?" Judge Cowell snapped, and Harry shrunk back.

"N-n-no..." Harry's voice was barely audiable, but it didn't seem like Judge Cowell minded. Harry got out of the dress, and got a suit and got the make up off his face.

"And what's up with Officer Payne? He's your most trusted man on the force, Chief Tomlinson."

"Cowell," Liam started.

"Liam. Liam. Liam. What're you doing here?" Judge Cowell said, shaking his head.

"He's a homosexual, Judge Cowell. And he's been around the Irish - not doing his goddamn job."

 

xXxXxX

 

"Da'...?!" A hoarse voice shouted from outside, and a ruckus was heard all over from the townspeople.

"Gimme two minutes to fix this!" Judge Cowell snapped, as he rushed outside.

Chief Tomlinson looked like he had got the golden ticket, and gave Liam a smirk. "Looks like Eleanor's little trick finally paid off, and your lover-boy is here." 

"And who the hell are you, boy?!" Judge Cowell snapped, as he dragged Niall inside the courthouse.

"You took my da'.." Niall sobbed. "Liam?"

"Hey," Liam murmured softly.

"Wh-what happened to you?" He cried, as he struggled to get out of Cowell's grip.

"This the homosexual you were talking about, Chief?" Cowell sounded boring right now.

"Indeed, Cowell." Chief Tomlinson

"It was all me, Sir. I lured Payne into it! I also got Officer Styles and Officer Malik into some of it..!" Niall shouted. "And yeah, I'm Irish as well, so.. It was my disease that is homosexuality and Irishness that.. yes." Niall stated.

"He's lying, Cowell! He's lying! Why are you doing this, Niall??" Liam sobbed.

"So, the Officers are cleared of all charges? Is that what you're telling me, Irish boy?"

"Yes." Niall said.

"Why..? It's not true! I'M IRISH TOO!!" Liam shouted, but no one paid him any attention. "He's lying! He's lying!" Liam sobbed.

"I love you," Niall mouthed to Liam as he was waiting for his sentence.

"I hereby sentence the new.. Irish.. What's the name boy?"

"Niall James Horan, Sir."

"I hereby sentence Niall James Horan to death, to be hung."

Niall nodded, as he was being dragged away, smiling at Liam. His eyes were filled with tears, but Niall refused to let them fall. 

"Niall.. Niall.."

"Liam," Liam's mother sighed, as she came forward. She looked more alive than ever, and I realised it was because my father was there with her. He didn't say anything, mainly because he was scared someone would realise he was Irish.

"I need my Niall..." Liam sobbed in his mother's embrace.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Judge Cowell? Judge Cowell?" Chief Tomlinson was not a very happy man. Sure, his Eleanor had gotten Niall there, and he was being sentenced to death, but Payne, Styles and Malik had to be punished for what they did to him.

"What is it, Chief?"

"I was merely wondering... isn't it an offence when Officers clearly disobey their Chief?"

"The Irish boy confessed to everything. I am not above the law, Chief.. and neither are you." Judge Cowell growled.

"O-of course not,  Judge Cowell... b-but.. I do not think it was entirely the Irish boy's fault... Did you hear Officer Payne's confession? He said he's Irish as well, and..."

"I will not put the best Officer this city has ever seen in lifelong prison, or have him hung because some ... Irish nobody ... put his spell on him. Let it go, or I will let you go."

"Yes, Judge Cowell." Louis muttered, sensing he was losing the battle - for now.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Are you sure, my boy?" Geoff Payne asked his son, for the hundreth time that night.

"I am sure, Dad." Liam sniffled. "I was so lost before I met him, and he made me.. so happy. So very happy."

"Please make sure to say your prayers so I don't end up in hell for this," Geoff whispered.

"You'd definitely go to heaven, Dad. I may end up in hell for doing this, though.." Liam dried his tears. He couldn't think about this now, but his mind was definitely made up.

"Nah.. not my angel boy." Geoff choked out, as he saw his lifelong best friend hanging there - next to his son. And soon, there'd be a third victim there as well.

"Ready?" Geoff cried, as he put the noose around his son's neck.

"Hey, Dad? I love you and mum and Nicola and Ruth so very much.. yeah? But.. He's my soulmate, and his kisses were the sun and the moon and the stars. I was invincible when I was with him, I was strong and weak at the same time.. and I've never felt more in love and loved when I looked into his eyes."

Geoff didn't answer, but he choked on his own tears, as he kicked the box his son was standing on, and his lifeless body hung there. A happy smile crept up on Liam's face as he hung there.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Liam? What are you doing here?" An angelic voice was the first thing Liam heard, and Liam smiled happily when he saw who the voice was.

"Niall..? Of course I had to.. My life was nothing without you."

"Our next lifetime.. We'll live until we're at least eighty, and we'll be together forever.." Niall murmured softly.

"Will you still be Irish?" Liam smiled. "Your accent makes me .. happy."

"I'll always be Irish, because.. it's my Lucky Charm. Although, it also was ... hard."

"What did you mean when you said I was just like Cullen? Who was Cullen?"

"He was my best mate.. and my first boyfriend. He also... abused me.. sexually?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"B-but I'd never..."

"I know, Liam. You're nothing like him. But being called ... mentally challenged ... made some nasty memories come to life."

"Whose the pretty lady over there? And the handsome man?" Liam took in the presence of a man and a woman, and even though he didn't mean to interrupt Niall, he was kind of .. still curious.

"Liam, meet me mother and father, Maura and Bobby."

"You made my son so happy," Maura cooed.

"Thank you for your encouraging words," Bobby said, patting Liam on his shoulder.

"But.. I wanted to keep you out of prison and being hung.."

"I know.. I read your heart - a little too late. But.. My heart belonged to you from the second I laid my eyes on you."

"As did mine."

"I know. That's why we're having eighty years together in our next lifetime together."

"I think I'll give up the Police Force." Liam stated.

"I'll definitely won't be working as a prostitute, that's for sure." Niall chuckled. "Want to know what we'll be doing, and with whom?"

"Yeah, okay." Liam smiled, as he felt Niall's lips brush against his, and they walked together to look into the future lives they still yet had to live.

"What do you see?" Liam smirked. He saw his first meeting with Niall in the next life, and even though their paths had crossed when they were children, they didn't officially meet until they were sixteen.

"I see Officer Malik, Officer Styles and Chief Tomlinson are with us, and so's Judge Cowell."

"Is he still a judge?" Liam sniggered.

"Indeed. I think he is. I think he likes us though."

"He always liked me. He just scared the crap out of me, is all." Liam murmured.

"I know. He scared me too, the little time I spent in his presence... but I was being strong for you. For you and Sophia and Perrie." Niall nodded at his own words.

"Are they with us too?"

"I think so. From what I understand, our lives are intertwined..."

"At least, I'll always love you." Liam murmured, feeling his stomach flutter.

"I'll always love you too." Niall smiled, and the two of them found their own little star, and watched over their newfound friends and family - until it was time to start their next life again. They couldn't wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird, supernatural ending, but I felt too bad for it to end on such a dark note (the ending was originally right after Geoff kicked the box from under Liam).. A huge thank you to everyone who read and commented, even though I've been terrible at updating due to a huge writer's block/real life..


End file.
